


Monsters

by Mintwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Anxiety, Body Shaming, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintwolf/pseuds/Mintwolf
Summary: Lance and Pidge hang out and things don't end well for Lance.





	1. Breaking

Lance stood on the beach, his beach, the one behind his house in Cuba. His mom and sister standing in the waves. Lance breathed in deep, soaking in the sun and the sea. "Lance!" He turned, his dad was walking along toward him, "Lance!" he called again. Wait that wasn't his dads voice. "LANCE!"

Lance opened his eyes to see Hunk staring down at him. "Lance it's almost 9:00 did you sleep through class? Again?" 

“It’s Saturday…” Lance grumbled turning as he pulled his blanket up farther. His room-mate could be such a pain. 

"Lance, it’s Friday. Come on, you have another class in 15 minutes." Hunk pulled on Lance's covers, "Seriously, if you get in trouble with Iverson again it’s your own fault, and if you get me in trouble again."

Lance finally turned around, frowning. Iverson hated Lance and for some reason Hunk was also responsible for him in the eyes of the principle and no one really knew why. But, it was enough to make him get up in any case, he’d gotten Hunk in enough trouble lately. Iverson chewed them both out for an hour just because Lance took some food from the cafeteria.

Hunk waited for Lance to get dressed and they left together. They parted ways as Lance arrived to his Chem class and Hunk rushed to his English one "See you at lunch?" Hunk asked walking away.

Lance nodded as Hunk turned the corner. Lance was only about five minutes late but the glare in his teachers eyes told him he was going to have a bad hour. He grumbled as he sat beside his lab partner. He didn't get along very well with Keith, in some respects they were friends, but in most they just found each other irritating. "You're late again?" Keith asked, "You know she wouldn't be so mean if you came in on time."

"Oh shut up!" Lance sneered. She was going to tell Iverson wasn't she? Oh well, nothing new there. The morning only got worse. During the class Lance and Keith got into an argument and broke several glasses fighting over a knife. In English he was assigned a five paged essay that was due Monday, after probably failing a quiz over Macbeth, and he had a test in German that he'd forgotten about. 

"Why," he said plopping down beside Pidge, "Do I need a foreign language class? I'm fluent in Spanish! And why is he here?' Lance pointed his fork at Keith who was sitting across from him, "That's Hunks spot, get up."

"I'm sitting here because Pidge offered to tutor me in algebra. Some of us like passing our classes. Besides Hunk isn't even here," Keith growled. Lance humphed but didn't say anything.

Then the words hit him, "Wait Hunk isn't here?" Lance pulled out his phone, no texts or calls maybe he was just late. Hunk only had thirty minutes to eat though before his first afternoon class, he was never late. Lance waited as long as he could before he had to follow Pidge out to their shared class. "Have you heard from him?" Lance asked.

"Lance, stop, he probably got stuck in class, we'll see him when we go out tonight and he'll grumble about it to us," she waved away his worry. Pidge was never one to worry at first incident, there was always some logical explanation at least once. "But..." she wrinkled her brow, "It is kind of weird of him." She decided to change the subject, "so what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking dancing!" Lance said, but the face she made was less than satisfactory, "Oh come on, when else are we going to use those fakes you made?" They continued the discussion until class started. Lance won, they were going to go eat after classes were over, then go to a club. She was thrilled.

 

 

\---------

 

 

When Lance got out of class around 5:00 he texted Pidge where to meet him and went to his room to grab his wallet and some other stuff. Hunk hadn't responded to him all day so he was surprised to see the big guy sitting at his desk in their room. "Oh! Hey, there you are, I was getting worried! You missed lunch dude." Lance sauntered to his closet, "Did you get my text? We decided to go dancing, so don't forget that fake Pidge made and I'm bringing a jacket. It's supposed to get really cold tonight." He waited, deciding which coat to wear. Hunk didn't respond, nor did it seem like he was moving. Lance decided against his usual grey green one and grabbed a blue hoodie. "Hunk?" He asked turning around to see his friend really hadn't moved. "Come on big guy we're leaving in 10."

"I'm not going." Hunk finally said. "I have a paper due Monday."

"Oh come on, you have all weekend, and besides you need to unwind sometimes." Hunk finally looked up at Lance. He seemed frustrated, but he just repeated that he wanted to finish his paper. Lance sighed not arguing, but he did venture to ask, "So... why weren't you at lunch? I had to sit across from Keith without you there."

Hunk humphed, "I got stuck after class helping the teacher.”

Lance grinned, “Really? Good job ya genius what’d she need help with?” 

“Nothing really, just some computer stuff.” 

“Ok well I gotta go, see ya!” He went to meet Pidge.

 

\----------

 

 

The two waited impatiently outside the club Lance just complaining about having to wait. “ID please.”

“Hello my main man,” Lance smiled. The bouncer blinked slowly. “Ok…” Lance pulled out his wallet and showed him the ID. After a moment of inspection Lance got into the club without a problem. He made his way to the bar first for a drink, he made it all the way there before realizing Pidge hadn’t followed. “Where’d she go?”   
“What’ya want kid?” Lance looked up to see the bar tender looking expectant. “Let me see your ID.”  
“Oh! No, my man no alcohol for me, just some water if you’d please,” Lance gave him his best charming smile, the man just turned around ignoring him. Lance frowned, was no man going to pay attention to him? They didn’t usually anyway but still it was frustrating.  
Five minutes later Lance finally saw Pidge’s grumpy face in the crowd. He waved his arms until she saw him. Without saying anything she punched him in the side, "Ow? What was that-"

"You left me out there alone so zip it!"

Pidge spent her time by the bar drinking anything she could get nonalcoholic and playing on her phone while Lance went and danced. A couple people came up to try and talk to her but two or three snarky responses and they left her alone. A little over an hour later she had had enough and was going home. Lance was still dancing with a group of girls so she opted to just text him. She opened her messages to see one from Hunk.

"How's it going?"

"I'm leaving in a minute. I'll text you when I get to my room."

Lance didn’t get her text for nearly 30 minutes. When he finally did he simply shrugged, “I’m a big kid I can dance alone, see you tomorrow.” He texted her first then Hunk for good measure before going to sit at the bar.

An older guy came up behind him, “Hello there,” He said. He looked nice, white guy with slightly greying hair and a beard. 

“Oh, hi,” Lance smiled. “Uh… can I help you?”

The older gentleman sat down beside him and ordered a whiskey, “Not unless you want to,” When he smiled Lance blushed, he was cute for an older dude. When he got his drink the older dude got up to leave but stopped, “Oh, forgot to introduce myself. Name’s James, you?”

“Lance…” James nodded a little grin playing on his lips, and walked away. Lance immediately texted Hunk, taking a quick sip of his water. 

 

\----------

 

 

Hunk sighed. How long was this paper going to take? Not that he particularly wanted to go dancing that wasn’t really his thing, but it would’ve been better than sitting one the computer forever. He rubbed his eyes. Luckily he hadn’t gotten in trouble for being late to class, but instead he’d been given extra homework. Next time he was just going to let Lance miss class.

Hunk looked at the clock, it was nearly 11:00. Neither Lance nor Pidge had texted him since they left at around 5:30 which was odd but hey were probably just distracted. He figured Lance would be busy considering going was his idea he was probably the one out doing stuff. So he texted Pidge instead. "How's it going?"

Within only a minute or two she responded with, "I'm leaving in a minute. I'll text you when I get to my room." 45 minutes later she messaged him again and let him know that Lance hadn't come with her. He groaned, of course he didn’t go with her. Hunk decided to just finish his paper and go to bed when he was done. If Lance wanted to stay out all night that was on him.

When Hunk finished it was a little passed 2:00 am. “Great, now all I need to do is edit and revise it and I’m done!” He frowned though. Lance still wasn't back. He went to pick up his phone his heart sank. 16 calls, 8 voicemails, 26 texts. All from Lance. All within a 2 hour period. Quickly Hunk scrolled to the top of the texts and began to read.

"Hey! I think Pidge already left but I'm going to stay a while ok? Don’t wait up!"

"Dude this guy is flirting with me? Idk what to do, I've never actually had one flirt with me. He’s kind of old though."

"Hunk, I think I drank something."

"I thought it was water but now I feel weird? It didn’t taste like alcohol though!"

"I defenetrly drak something wierd... i dont feell goof"

"I tride to clll are you still werking on yjat paper?"

"I dont think i can get ohome of my own"

"That guy s stilll flrting wth m idk wat ti do i want to leaf tho"

"Hunk, pls amswer, I nedd hlp"

Panicking Hunk scrolled through the rest of the texts as they got more and more jumbled and harder to read. Something about an older dude named James but he couldn’t understand most of the words. The last three were coherent but that didn't make it any better.

"Hunk dude, idk where I am it's so cold and my jacket is gone."

"Hunk come on answer you're not in bed are you?"

"Please come get me. My arm is bleeding it's really cold..."

The very last message was a location three towns over. It'd come in at 1:30 a.m almost an hour prior.

Hunk ran out the door, he needed a car, who had a car? Keith had a car. He called Keith. "Keith I need your car and I don't have time for questions just meet me at the garage."

"Ok be there in a sec!"

He'd gotten to the garage before Hunk, Keith was standing in front of his red Jaguar patiently. When he saw Hunk, and the look on his face all he said was, "I'll drive you tell me where to go." Hunk didn't argue. Before they left he tried to call Pidge but she didn't answer.

Hunk typed in the location on Keiths GPS and started listening to the voicemails. Lances voice sounded muffled and strange.

"Hunk! Plesss wake up I need help."

"This guy is s-staring at me, help me buddy pless."

The third and forth voice mails were just Lance mumbling and breathing heavily. The fifth one he could hear someone talking but it sounded like a butt dial but at the end of the fifth one was shouting. The last three were bad though. Lance's voice was soft, his teeth were chattering and he was stuttering so bad it was hard to listen. He also seemed to be crying.

"H-h-hunk, h-hey, I th-think i-i'm in t-t-t-t-trouble, are you up? A-answer p-please."

"M-my ph-ph-phone is going t-to die b-but my my arm is bleeding I d-don't re-remem-remember why."

"Hu-hunk it'ssss r-r-really c-c-old p-please y-y-you ha-have to come get m-me, i-i'll send you m-my location before my phone d-dies. Please, I-I'm scared."

How cold was it? Hunk couldn't tell in the car. He knew it was supposed to get pretty cold but it was only October. "Hey," Hunk looked around on the air unit, "does this tell you how cold it is out?" Keith pointed to the number under the personal air controls. 30 degrees Fahrenheit. Below freezing. It'd already been an hour and a half since Hunk got the last text. It was going to take another hour and a half to get to him even speeding like Keith was. He really wished he'd gone dancing with them.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Lance woke up in the dark. He was lying face down on something really cold and he had a blinding headache. Shakily he lifted himself to his feet. It was really cold, why was he so cold? He tripped and caught himself, screeching as his left arm slammed into the concrete wall. He looked. It was bloody and obviously broken, how did that happen?   
He took in his surroundings, he was just barely standing in an ally, and the street he was in front of he didn't recognize. He pulled out his phone 18 percent. Shit. He sent a few texts to Hunk, His fingers so cold it was hard to type and not being able to use one arm didn't help. He waited. Hunk didn't respond so he called, no answer.

Lance checked his location, maybe he could walk back. He was shivering, the location popped up. He had no idea what town this was. It was a 2 hour drive back to Garrison. "Fuck..." he tried Hunk again. Still no responses. He needed to sit. His head was swimming, quickly sending Hunk his location before his phone died. He leaned against the wall and started to feel fuzzy. Maybe the head ache would go away if he took a short nap? Hunk would come get him. If not he'd at least see the texts in the morning, right? It was cold though, he was scared, he didn't want to stay there all night...

 

 

\----------

 

 

They found Lance easily. He was up against a wall in the exact place of the GPS he must not have moved since sending it. Hunk got out of the car first. "Lance!?" He was sitting in a small pool of blood, his arm was torn up and obviously broken and he had six large slices through that arm too. He was still shivering, Hunk knew that was a good thing. His lips were blue though, he was just wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of old jeans for almost three hours in below freezing weather. "Lance!?" Hunk tried to wake him but his head just lolled. "Shit!" Of all things why go to sleep!?

"Hunk..." Keith said quietly, Hunk turned around. Keith was looking in the alley. Draping his own jacket over Lance he got up to look. There were four men unconscious on the floor. "Looks like he got into a fight. Here, you take care of him I'll call the cops."

"No," Hunk said, "Lance is in enough trouble right now we don't need him getting arrested or something just call an ambulance and hide those guys."

"Hunk," Keith tried to argue but Hunk wasn’t having it so he just hid the men and called 911. 

Hunk took one of the unconscious mens coats and wrapped it around Lance. He had to keep Lance at least a little warm. "Lance come on," he mumbled, "Wake up..." Lance just shivered. He wrapped his arm around Lances torso, careful not to touch his injured arm. 

It didn't take long for the ambulance to show. As they put Lance in the back the paramedics spoke briefly with the two teens. "We'll try to stabilize him in the truck, luckily you two managed to get him a little warmer. He's lost a lot of blood as well but he should be ok in a while."

Hunk and Keith followed behind. They took Lance into the ER, his arm needed to be fixed, but they had to get him warm first. They waited for an hour. Hunk finally got a hold of Pidge she said she couldn't get there but to keep her updated. It was nearly 6:00 am when the doctors came out. "Is he ok?" They asked.

"He'll be fine. His arm will heal and his body temperature is back up. He'll need a lot of sleep and rest so we'll call the school in the morning and let them know. Do you know what happened?" The doctor asked. Hunk shrugged, he really didn't, he told the man he went to a club with a friend of theirs but he didn't know passed that. "Does he have any family nearby we need to inform?" Hunk shook his head. Pretty much all of Lances family still lived in Cuba.

The doctor left and Keith asked to see the texts he knew Hunk had from Lance. He read them his face slowly getting more sower. "Hunk... it sounds like he was..." He didn't want to say it, "It sounds like he was drugged not that he accidentally drank." Before Hunk could ask him to explain a nurse came out, she said they could go in. "Actually, Hunk, I think I'm going to go back. If you need a ride in the morning just text me." Keith waved goodbye.

Lance was laying in the bed. He wasn't quite awake yet, but his eyes were roaming. "Hey Lance, you ok?"

Lances eyes fixed on him. "I don't know?" He seemed so out of it. "I don't feel good."

"Well I don't blame you." Hunk sat beside the bed, "You need to sleep bud."

"I don't want to," Lance whined. He started mumbling to himself. Hunk frowned. Lance went back to sleep.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance isn't the only one with issues.

Lance shot forward out of his sleep. He was sweating, his mouth was so dry and he /hurt/. He hurt in places he didn’t fully recognize. Where was he anyway? Blearily he took in his surroundings. He stopped at his arm, it was in a thick cast, and above that it was wrapped in bandages.

He paused, and then memories flooding back.

They were broken pieces, tidbits, words, but one thing stuck out the most vividly. He was on the ground, someone was standing over him. Inside him. Then he moved and cut a groove in Lances arm while he was unable to move and someone else took his place. He started to shake, no, no way.

The door opened, “Lance!” Lance looked up to see Hunk standing in the door way, “you’re awake!” He rushed over and gave Lance a tight hug.

Lance flinched “Hey, uh, where am I?”

Hunk backed away still smiling, “Hospital,” his smile was gone, “You could’ve died man, you almost froze.” Lance frowned, he did? He didn’t really remember everything just… “Lance?”

Lance pulled himself out of his thoughts, “Hm?” The concern on Hunks face forced Lance to relax himself, “Sorry man, still tired.” He wasn’t going to tell Hunk. He already decided that.

Hunk didn't think he was lying, but he was acting weird, not nearly as enthusiastic as he usually did nor as snarky. He didn't even argue very much when Keith came to pick them up. The drive was quiet and when they got to their room Lance put his pain meds on his desk and got in bed, "I'm going to take a nap, bring me some food when you go to lunch will ya?" Hunk nodded frowning, "Thanks buddy." Within a few minutes Lance was asleep.

Hunk searched for his ID in his, much cleaner, side of the room and left for the caf. He piled his plate with the barely mediocre food and plopped down beside Pidge. He started to absentmindedly eat his food. "Dude! How's Lance did he come with you?" Pidge asked, "You stopped texting me."

Hunk sighed letting the beans fall from his fork, "No he didn't. I don't know he was acting weird when he woke up. He kept zoning out on me when I'd ask him something or just completely ignore me. He only responded snarkily twice." He rested his chin in his hand pouting and started playing with his food.

Pidge hummed, "Maybe he's just tired, besides you'd act weird too if you got jumped and beat up." Hunk thought about it. No, he decided he would probably act in his usual frantic way about it, he didn't say that of course, arguing with Pidge always gave him a head ache. "So where is he?" she asked. 

Hunk sighed again through his nose, "Asleep."

They sat quietly after that, Pidge fiddling with her phone and Hunk ate the bland mush. After about 30 minutes Hunk saw Keith sit down across from him, "So i told my brother about what happened," He said before greeting anyone, "He agrees something seems suspicious."

Hunk frowned even deeper, "What do you mean?" Pidge didn't say anything but she looked up attentive.

"I told him about the texts Lance sent you and he wants to see you guys." Hunk perked up a little, they hadn't seen Shiro in a long time.

But then he slumped again, "Bad idea, Lance wont even answer  _me."_ Keith looked surprised by that. "He ignores my questions and he immediately went to sleep when we got back..."

Keith frowned, "That proves somethings fishy then doesn't it?" Hunk shrugged, still pouting. "Ok, I'll tell Shiro to wait, he'll leave it for now."

Hunk felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out slowly and read the caller ID hoping it was Lance. It wasn't. His mood plummeted even further, "Ah man... not now..."

Pidge snorted, "What? Mrs. Baker need more help with her computer?" Hunk looked at her completely confused. She noticed. "Isn't that why you missed lunch yesterday?"

Hunk suddenly remembered the lie, "Oh! Right! No, no, it's... uh... something else I have to go. See you later!" He got up in a hurry and left not seeing the suspicious glances Pidge and Keith gave each other as he walked away.

Hunk entered the secretaries office, she looked surprised to see him, "Mr. Garrett? Can I help you?"

"Iverson want-"

"GARRETT GET IN HERE!!" Iverson yelled from the door. Both secretary and student jumped. "NOW!" Ms. Jacobs eyed Hunk suspiciously, he shrugged like he didn't know what was wrong and went begrudgingly through the door knowing exactly what was about to happen... and he didn't like it... "Hanna," He heard Iverson say, "I'd like a word alone with Mr. Garrett take your lunch early."

"Uh... yessir"

Iverson closed the door. "Now guess what I heard this morning?" His voice was deadly calm. "Your roommate went to a club and got his ass beat!" Hunk grit his teeth. getting angry wasn't going to help, getting angry wasn't going to help. "Stop glaring at me boy! I told you yesterday to keep him in line after you were _both_ late to your classes and you know the punishments for his idiocy!" Iverson leaned his hips against his desk one eye glaring at the teen in front of him. "We've had this discussion before, you don't want him expelled then get on your knees."

Hunk glared harder. Last time he'd retaliated he ended up with a black eye and detention for both him and Lance for a month. Iversons threats on Lance had increased with every act and now Hunk was stuck. He didn't want Lance expelled and he had no doubt Iverson would do it and make Hunks life miserable the rest of his stay there. He didn't move. Iverson waited. Hunk got to his knees.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance rubbed his eyes with his good hand. He'd woken up groggier than usual and he didn't really remember his dreams but he knew they weren't pleasant, they were of... that, and he was glad he couldn't really remember them. Sitting up he looked for his phone only to find it in its usual spot on the nightstand. There were messages from a number he didn't recognize.

"Hey there! Sorry to text so late I didn't wake up until an hour or two ago and I had a hang over so I decided to wait. Was everything alright? You left in a hurry last night."

"Hello? You there?"

"Oh! I don't think I gave you my number this is James from the club."

James? Lance thought a bit, oh! James! He remembered him now James was the older guy that was flirting with him! Lance flushed, oh wow, he actually texted!? How was he supposed to respond?

"Oh! Hey! I'm doing great sorry bout last night I needed to go home" he lied. He was so enthused he didn't notice the fact it was almost two and he was still alone in the room. The two chatted for a good half hour. James was cool Lance decided and from what he remembered he was pretty damn good looking for an older dude. Lance was decidedly deflated when James had to leave but Lance simply wished him bye and put his phone away, eagerly wanted to tell Hunk all about it. But Hunk wasn't there. When he looked at the time he scowled noticing Hunk also hadn't brought him food. Had he not come back sense lunch? That was unlike him, especially if he had homework.

Before Lance could text him someone knocked on the door. He got too quickly, black edging at his vision, now that he wasn't preoccupied he noticed how bad he really felt. Glumly he opened the door. Pidge and Keith stood on the other side, "Ew," He scowled when he saw Keith, "What do you want?" Keith rolled his eyes, they both knew that their disgust for one another was more of a mutual mask but neither had any intention of removing it from their relationship. 

"Have you seen Hunk?" Pidge asked, "He's been gone sense lunch."

"We need his help with my car," Keith explained. "He isn't answering our texts."

Lance frowned, gone sense lunch? Really? "No," he hadn't texted Lance either. "He just disappears sometimes, he won't answer you until he decides to resurface." It was true enough, he did do this quite a bit, he'd done it the day before even. Lance always assumed it had something to do with his anxiety but no one else knew he had it so Lance kept his mouth shut. The look Keith and Pidge gave one another made him pause though. "What?"

"It's just that he ran off during lunch," Pidge said, "he didn't even finish eating, and he looked irritated. He's been missing for almost an hour. First you get beat up and then Hunk starts acting weird somethings going on." She almost sounded like she was accusing him of something.

Lance froze, remembering why his arm was broken, faces grinning at him while he writhed. Why did they have to mention it when the thought was starting to fade? He relaxed himself, "We're both fine, see?" Lance waved his injured arm, it hurt but he wasn't going to show it, "And Hunk will show up in an hour or two I'll tell him you guys need him."

"One more thing," Keith said slowly, "Shiro is coming to town in a couple days... he was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out." Keith eyed him like this was some sort of test he was expecting Lance to fail.

Lances heart jumped in excitement. Shiro had graduated a year ago and he hadn't seen him sense, even if he was Keith's brother Lance openly liked him and looked up to him as an upper classman. But he hesitated, Shiro would ask questions, Lance didn't want questions right now. Realizing he was taking too long to answer he said, "Yeah! Maybe, it depends..." he tried to think of an excuse, "on... if my arm is feeling better," he said as nonchalantly as he could. Both of them nodded said goodbye, and left. Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

He almost immediately got another knock on the door. Groaning he opened the door saying "Guys seriously I-" he stopped when he saw Ms. Jacobs standing on the other side. Iversons secretary. "Oh, hi Ms. Jacobs."

She smiled sadly, she was always nice to students and it was almost like she felt sorry for everyone. "Hello Mr. McClain, I've been sent to fetch you for Principle Iverson."

Shit.

"Oh alright just let me... grab my phone." She nodded.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

When Lance entered the office he saw the dark man sitting at his desk working on his computer. "McClain," he grumbled, "Sit down." Lance sat. "This is the fourth time you've been in here this week." He was calmer than usual. Or at least Lance thought he was till he noticed just how tense the man was. "You went to a club, possibly drank, and got your ass whooped I have every reason to expel you right now." Lance tensed. "But," Iverson went on, "I'm not going to." He said it like it pained him, "You have good friends. I suggest you heed my warning for once or it'll be bad for more than just you."

Lance clenched his teeth, was he talking about Pidge because she went with him, or Hunk? If he yelled at Hunk it would explain why he had disappeared. "My friend have nothing to do with what I do!" he shouted, "You can't punish them because of-"

"MCCLAIN!" Iverson yelled shutting him up, "Don't argue with me!" He said through clenched teethe, "I'm in no mood for it! Now GET OUT!" Lance glared at him but did as ordered, arguing wasn't going to help and he knew it.

When the door closed Iverson looked under his desk and said, "You see? I told you he'd argue."

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk didn't get back to the room till almost four. He'd gone to the engineering lab to fiddle with things before he delt with Lance who was undoubtedly going to be annoyed. Hunk was only half right. Lance did rant about Iverson and ask if Hunk had been sent to talk to him. He lied of course but that seemed to be enough to satiate Lance for the moment. Hunk was an awful liar and he knew it so when Lance was too distracted to notice even the obvious it made Hunks life easier. What Hunk was wrong about was the fact that Lance was actually pretty giddy as well. Some guy he met was texting him. Hunk just rolled his eyes, he wasn't sure listening to Lances pinning was any better than his whining.

"Hey I haven't eaten today," Hunk remembered he was supposed to bring Lance food for lunch but then he didn't have a chance to either. "Let's get dinner soon I'm starving!" Hunk grinned and agreed. He wasn't really hungry but it was something to do. After a few more minutes of his fawning over some dude named James Lance looked up at Hunk with a serious look on his face. "Uh, I was just wondering... Where do you go?"

Hunk frowned, "Where do I go?"

Lance nodded, "Yeah, when you disappear." Lance leaned on his pillows nonchalantly, careful not to move his arm too much in the process.

Hunk shrugged, "No where really. I just go to clear my head." Lance eyed him. He was waiting for more, he wasn't going to get it. "How's your arm?"

Lance sighed, "Fine, sore."

"Do you remember what happened?" Lance visibly froze. Hunk was surprised, his whole body went rigid. But the answer he got was a simple no that belied himself.

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

At dinner the four sat together, Keith and Lance bickering as always and Pidge on her phone while Hunk tried to get them to stop. All four jumped when a hand slammed down beside Lances broken arm. They looked up. It was Louis Hanson the resident ass-hole. "Hey there gay boy," He grinned loudly and Lance scowled. He wasn't even gay he was bi but that being used as an insult always made him mad. "I heard you got your ass beat last night," he grabbed Lances arm making him yowl, "Is this it? I'm disappointed."

"Hey!" Pidge snapped, "Not today man!" Keith stood up fast.

Lance suddenly seemed off. "Ley go, dude!" Lance ordered. Normally he would start a banter, Louis was never an issue before but he couldn't relax himself, his chest was getting tight. Louis grabbed his other arm and pinned them both to the table. Lance tried to pull away but the jerking hurt too much. 

"Aw, cute." Louis growled.

Lance stopped. "Aw cute!" The voice in his head said, "he's wriggling!" A cruel laugh echoed in Lances head.

"Let go of him." Keiths voice was distant.

Lance couldn't breathe. What was happening? Lance went into a full fledged panic. "No!! Get off!!" He yanked his arm up and the pain made him panic harder. "Let go of me!!"

He could _see_ it, could _smell_ it and worst of all he could _feel_ it. The man kept moving his hips, and Lance squirmed helplessly something numbing his limbs so he couldn't fight back. A mouth smashed into his and a tongue forced it's way in playing with his own. It tasted like alcohol. A warm feeling blossomed in his abdomen as the man on top of him finished. he moaned into Lances mouth whispering, "Fuck you feel good..."

"Lance!?" Someone was yelling at him, who was yelling? "Can you see me!? Lance!?"

The man got off cutting of deep groove into Lances arm. Another person taking his place.

"Lance! Hunk get Lance, I'll grab out stuff. Keith come on!"

_**No, no, it hurt get off, please get off.** _

"Lance?"

_**Don't touch me, I hate, please... please it get off...** _

"Lance wake up. Can you see me?"

The images started to fade. Slowly but surely they blurred away into nothing and the face of the petite school nurse replaced them. She smiled kindly when she saw his eyes focus on her. "Can you hear me?" He nodded stiffly. The voices were still there but they were dim and hard to discern. "Count my fingers," She instructed and went through a series of numbers until Lance could name them without pausing. "Good. I'll be right back with some water and a little tea to warm you up. Your friends are outside if you'd like to see them." He didn't. He didn't even know what was happening.

6 cuts on his arm. Did that mean... yes, he didn't even need to think about it, he knew exactly what that meant.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance simply stopped. His whole body went perfectly still, his eyes wide and glazing over. "Lance?" Hunk asked. Then Lance started thrashing wildly screaming to be let go. Keith jumped in first punching Louis in the jaw forcing him to let go of Lance but he didn't stop thrashing.

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance to keep him from hurting himself but it only made things worse. He had to drop Lance just to keep him from breaking Hunks nose. When Lance dropped he stayed down, curling in on himself

"What's wrong!?" Pidge hopped over the table.

"I don't know!" Hunk said flailing his arms in a panic of his own.

"Lance!? Can you see me!?" Pidge waved her hand in front of his eyes but he didn't respond at all. "I think he's having a panic attack. Lance wake up!" Panic attack? Hunk tried to think, was that the same as anxiety attacks? No he didn't think it was, he knew how to deal with anxiety not panic. He tucked his arms under his chin, he didn't know what to do. "Ok, we need to go to the nurse, Hunk carry Lance, I'll grab our stuff, Keith come on!" Gingerly Hunk touched Lances shoulder to see if he was going to thrash again, he didn't. Hunk picked him up gently and followed Pidge. Keith kicking Louis one last time before joining.

They waited quite a while before the nurse came out of the room. "He's fine, it was a panic attack but it's passed. Do any of you know what triggered it?" The three shook their heads. They knew it was something Louis did and they told her so but they didn't know what it was. She nodded, "I see. I'll have to inform the principle," Hunk frowned, "but he shouldn't be in any trouble so don't worry about that. I'm going to get him some soup and some water, you'll be able to see him when I get back."

Pidge sighed, "Great..."

Keith sat thoughtful for a moment. "Something has to have happened Lance isn't the type to have a panic attack for no reason." No one responded. "We need to figure it out even if he doesn't tell us."

"I don't know man," Hunk said, "Last time I read his diary he blew up at me."

"You read his diary?" Pidge asked not really that surprised. Hunk had no sense of personal space. He shrugged. Hunk could do it again but now Lance knew he would so he wasn't sure if Lance had been writing anything important anymore.

The nurse came back and went inside without a word. A minute later the door opened and she let them in the room. Lance was sitting on the bed, he smiled when he saw them. It only looked slightly forced. "I am killing the sympathy game," Lance said leaning back with his soup, "Look at you guys? I could ask for anything and you'd try to get it for me."

The worry in their faces died. He was fine.

After about 20 minutes the nurse let them all leave. Lance fell down on his bed, "Ugh, I slept too long now I'm not tired." Hunk hmphed and sat at his desk. He hadn't gotten any homework done all day. He hadn't even been in his room more than an hour all day. "So what'd you do all day? You said you went to clear your head something happen?"

"Oh, no, I didn't do anything," Hunk lied. "Nothing really happened either but," he shrugged.

Hunk was a _horrible_ liar. Everyone new when he was lying, even Lance whom the others for some reason thought was oblivious to it. The thing was was that Hunk was an open book. He spoke his mind, he had no boundaries, he even offered to let Lance read his diary when Lance caught him reading his a month ago. So when Hunk lied Lance knew it was something he wanted to keep to himself and Lance tried to respect that. And right now he had no room to judge when it came to secret keeping. Lance took his pain medicine for the night, it wasn't even late but he didn't have anything else to do, so he tried to sleep. Before he could his phone buzzed.

It was James.

"Hello, sorry I had some work to do, how was your day?"

Lance let a small smile crawl across his face.

"It's been good, how was yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get a little more complicated I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Spiral

It'd been a week since the incident. Lance seemed to be doing a bit better. He hadn't had another panic attack, his humor was in full force, but Hunk knew he had nightmares. He wasn't sure what of nor what had caused them but he'd been awoken a few times from Lances crying out in the middle of the night.

The Holt's were going to be away for the weekend so Pidge got permission to have everyone over for the weekend to watch movies and such. Keith had invited Shiro and was met with no protests. Apparently Shiro had decided to stay for a while, he didn't know when he was going to leave and while it was nice to know he'd be around to hang out it made at least two in the group a bit nervous.

The four students got to the house first. They set their stuff down and Pidge gave out the orders, "Hunk start moving the furniture, Keith you go find the blankets and pillows, I'll get the food, and Lance... Just... sit over there I guess." She waved dismissively toward an old rocking chair in the corner. Before long she had a table full of left overs, junk food, sweets, and soda ready to be moved into the living room when they others were ready.

Lance nudged Hunk on the side, "Hey, think you can lift the couch with me on it?"

Hunk looked puzzled, "Yes?"

"Good!" Lance flopped on the couch, "I didn't want to sit on the rocking chair." Hunk sighed and lifted the couch.

The front door opened. Shiro stood in the walk way taking in the sight of Pidge and Keith arms so full they couldn't really see, and Hunk lifting the couch with Lance leisurely relaxing on top. He started laughing, "Hey guys, what on earth are you doing?"

"Shiro!" Hunk dropped the couch gaining a shocked cry from Lance, and hugged his friend.

"HUNK," Pidge yelled, "Did you seriously just drop my couch!? The floor is wood!" Hunk apologized, tapping his to four fingers together sheepishly. "Ugh, whatever." Pidge set her stuff down and joined the others.

Before they started the movies the five sat around on the floor talking, Shiro hadn't left to find work he'd actually left to travel a bit before going into the Garrison's University program, which he was going to enroll in in the spring. He'd gone to a few interesting places but he said most of it was just driving through small towns which he seemed to enjoy. "What about you guys? How's school?"

Pidge shrugged, "Same old same old I guess. I'm still banned from the computer lab." They'd found her hacking into the professors email accounts.

Shiro laughed, "Not surprising," he nodded to Lance, "What about you? How's your arm?"

Lance waved his casted arm, "It's fine and dandy. Iversons been on my ass sense I broke it though."

Shiro's carefree smile vanished, his eyes darkened, "I can't believe he's still there."

"Well he is and he still sucks." Lance leaned forward, "Every time I do something, not even something bad we get called in and yelled at!"

"We?"

Keith chimed in, "He and Hunk get in trouble together usually. When was the last time you got taken in?"

"Actually the last couple times Hunk wasn't there, but I think Monday?" Hunk looked down and away from the group, his face turning bright red.

Shiro asked about some of the thing's he might've gotten in trouble for and the conversation directed to _that_ night. "Do you remember what happened?"

Lance stiffened a little, "No," he lied, "I don't." The mood turned. No one said anything for just a little too long.

Shiro turned to Hunk, "How about you?"

Hunk looked up again finally, and smiled his awkward smile, "Me? I don't do anything interesting."

"Oh," Pidge said, "That reminds me you were gone a lot this week what were you doing?"

Hunk's demeanor got even more uncomfortable. Iverson had called him in four times, he had tried to avoid everyone on purpose. "Oh, nothing, just" He made a gesture, "Stuff."

The first movie they watched was Shiro's choice which ended up being Star Wars, the others weren't sure which one it was but it was one of the old ones. Lance had picked a random horror film that they had to turn off half way through because Hunk had screamed just one too many times. The last movie they watched was Pidge's choice, she pulled The Lord of the Rings out and everyone groaned. Not because they disliked the move but because it was so _long_ it was nearly 3:00 am by the time it was over and everyone was asleep long before then.

Hunk woke up to Lance kicking him in the face. He blinked lazily and sat up. Something moved as he did so. Looking down he saw Pidge must've slumped onto him after she'd conked out, and Lance's bottom half was sprawled on top of him as well. Looking around he saw that the TV was still on and the menu for the movie played on repeat. He moved his friends off of him, deciding to use the restroom and got up, turning the television off as he went. That was a bad idea.

It took a moment for the dark to settle in, and Hunk to remember the horror movie they'd watched. He tucked his arms under him frantically trying to keep his eyes forward and quickly get to the bathroom. Something moved behind him and he ran, turning on the light and almost slamming the door closed. It took him a full minute to calm his breathing but his anxiety didn't waver at all. Fuck, he thought. Hunk did his business and prepared himself to open the door. "There's nothing there, you're just being paranoid. 

He flung the door open and Shiro was standing not a foot in front of him. Before Hunk could scream the older of the two managed to cover his mouth, "Shhhh!! It's just me!" Shiro whispered harshly, "I didn't mean to scare you big buy I'm sorry." Hunks eyes were reeling, "If I let go will you be alright?" Hunk nodded. "Ok, I have a couple questions so don't run off."

He let go of Hunks face and he nearly doubled over his hand over his heart. "Don't do that!" Hunk hissed in his ragged whisper, "I almost had a heart attack! What is it?"

Shiro showed his palms in a surrenduring gesture, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was wondering if you knew what Iverson does when he and Lance are alone."

Hunk straightened, "What?" Shiro gave him and expectant look, "He just yells at him for a second." Hunk didn't have to lie, he knew that one.

Shiro visibly relaxed but he still looked guarded, "Are you sure? That's all?" Hunk nodded assuredly. "Good... There were rumors when I was there about him so... It doesn't matter. As long as that's all he's doing." Shiro stood thinking for a second, holding his chin with his right hand. "Do you ever get called in alone?" Hunk felt the heat rise in his cheeks, "Or just with Lance?"

Still spooked and lacking sleep Hunk stumbled over his reply more than he wanted too, "No, I mean why would he? I don't do anything interesting remember? Uh..." Shiro studied him and his own expression changed from curiosity to concern, "So! Back to bed right? Yeah." Hunk shoved passed his friend and went back to his spot beside Pidge.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance stirred awake when Hunk got up. He tried to stay awake, he didn't want to sleep. Before he had nightmares and while he knew what they were about he didn't actually remember them, but lately they were clear, and the images haunted him throughout the day. But he couldn't, his eyes were too heavy, he slowly fell back asleep. 

He was on his hands and knees, someone in front of his face and another behind him. Both shoving their members in and out of him. He was crying, his throat burned, "Well," someone off to the side said, "He's quite popular." The person in front of Lance moaned. 

Someone else responded with, "I reckon the kid'll sell well don you?"

The first person, "Oh, easily."

The two men kept talking, Lances mind was going fuzzy. The one in his ass leaned forward and bit his shoulder, the one he in his mouth grabbed his head, and they both came one after the other. Only the one inside him cut a slice in his arm, the other one mumbled about having to get himself up again, and before Lance could fall two more people took the previous two's place.

Lance woke in a panic, he shot out of the living room followed by several, "Lance?"'s and he locked himself in the bathroom. He threw everything he'd eaten the day before and then some. Eventually he was dry heaving into the toilet. A knock at the door, "Lance?" It was Shiro.

Lance tried to catch his breath, "Yes?" He said his voice ragged.

"You okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," He lied, "Just woke up a little sick."

a long pause, "Okay well, Hunk made cinnamon rolls and pancakes if you'd like some?" Lance assured he'd be out in a minute and sat down against the bathroom wall. He waited about five minutes and when he didn't heave again he got up and went to the kitchen. Usually he loved Hunks cooking, but the sweet smell that accosted him as he opened the door the sick feeling returned. Swallowing thickly he stepped forward.

Sitting at the table were two small treys of cinnamon rolls, a plate stacked high with pancakes, a full coffee pot and a milk jug. Hunk was still standing at the stove with an apron and his pajamas on. Lance smirked, he couldn't help but think it looked like Hunk was making breakfast for his kids or something. "Where're the others?" Lance asked.

Hunk turned his head, "Oh goodmorning, they're cleaning up the living room a bit, do you mind helping me? Can your arm life a plate of pancakes?" He asked sarcastically.

Lance smirked again, "Well it might pain me but sure." The two finished getting the table ready and cleaned the kitchen as best they could before the others came back.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 Hunk sat in the engineering lab fiddling with a gadget he wasn't even sure what was. His phone sat on the table beside him lighting up. It was just Pidge again, or Keith. He looked anyway. Rubbing the wetness from his eyes he opened his inbox and began to read. 

"Can you help me with my car?" Keith.

"Dude! I got into the school database what do you want for lunch tomorrow? lol" Pidge.

"Do you know where I put my meds?" Lance. Hunk rolled his eyes at that one but the next text under that was, "Oh wait nvm I found them!"

The rest were just the others asking where he was or what he was doing and Hunk wasn't in the mood to try to lie.  He had half a mind to not bother going back to his room at all but that'd just make their concern worse. While he was looking he got another message. Lance again, "Hey we're all going out for dinner, come ok? Is your anxiety flaring up?" That made him feel worse. He still didn't respond, he actually turned it off instead. 

Iverson was getting progressively worse, at first it was just once every few weeks then it was twice, then it went to once a week, and now? Whenever, it didn't matter, sometimes he was in the middle of class. The only time he was safe was when he was in the Lab and no one could find him, he could use his work as an excuse to not see the messages. He just wanted to be alone, and know he could stay alone.

And Shiro knew something.

That made him so anxious over the weekend it made the whole time impossible to enjoy for fear of letting something slip.

Lance was doing better though, he reminded himself, and Iverson wasn't threatening to kick him out anymore. He was still talking to that old dude though and Hunk couldn't help but feel like something was off with him. Lance meets him and not ten minutes later something goes wrong? Suspicious, but Lance wouldn't hear it.

He cut himself, and started crying again.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance sighed, Hunk wasn't going to talk to him. He looked up and shrugged, "He isn't going to respond."

Pidge and Keith looked at each other, "I'll tell Shiro he we can all go together than," Keith said. He'd been telling Shiro his suspicions about Lance but maybe he should be looking at Hunk too.

They were going to a diner at the edge of town. Lance was a little preoccupied on his phone during the drive.

"Hey! How've you been? Didn't see you at the club Friday I was hoping you'd be there." James had said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm actually not that into clubs," And he wasn't going to go back to that one even if his life depended on it, "And a friend I haven't seen in a while is here sorry"

"Oh ok, cool. That's fine maybe we can do something outside of that? ;P"

Lances face turned red. Did he just get asked on a date? "Yeah! I'd like that."

"Quick question. How old are you exactly?"

Lance chewed his lip, his birthday was a few months away, he couldn't say his real age. "You first." He needed to gauge how much to lie.

"Haha! That's a mean little trick. I am an unfortunate 37 years of age. NOW tell me yours."

Lance blanched. He knew the guy was old but not almost 40 old! Shit! He should've known with the salt and pepper hair but there were some younger guys like that right? How much older could he get away with? He glanced up at Shiro in the drivers seat. How old was Shiro? 20? He could stretch a little farther maybe, "I'm 22"

"Oh shit. You're a baby, and you're talking to me? Damn." Lance smiled a little. "How about tomorrow? Wanna go out?"

Lance's heart almost stopped, he needed to play it cool, "Yeah, sure, I'll see if I can."

"Cool, see you babe, I have to go:)"

"Bye." BABE!?

"Lance!!" He looked up. Everyone was looking at him. "Jeez man, we're here what were you looking at?" Keith scowled.

Lance stuck his tongue out at him, but even Keith couldn't ruin Lances good mood. The dinner was fun, they spoke of nonsense and Lance's doctors visit which told him his arm was healing nicely. They avoided asking about what happened though. They had a good night they, stayed out super late, and everyone left happy. "Hey," Pidge tugged Lances sleeve after Shiro drove off, "tell us how Hunk is." He nodded and they all went to their rooms.

Hunk wasn't in the room. Lance pulled out his phone and texted him, "Hey? Man where are you?" He went to shower. he pulled his shirt off and inspected himself. His bruises were fading and the stitches on his arm were starting to dissolve finally. Before he could turn the shower on his phone vibrated on the counter. 

"Sorry. Lost track of time."

He just put the phone back. There was a razor on the sink. When did that get there? Was that there a second ago?

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk slipped in the door, afraid Lance might be asleep. The light was on though, and the shower was going. Oh good. He sighed and closed the door maybe he could get in bed before Lance came out. He hurried into his pajamas and put band-aids over the cuts on his hands from the gadgets he kept breaking. The shower shut off. "Shit..." Hunk whispered and the bathroom door opened. He could feel Lance pause in the doorway, "Oh hey man, sorry I was working on some..." Hunk turned around and froze. Lance looked like a deer in head lights. "What's wro-" He saw it. Lance was squeezing his unhurt arm. Only it was bleeding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short! I didn't have as much time to work on it as I'd have liked but I'm trying to keep a posting schedule for this fic. Next chapter should be quite a bit longer!


	4. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept posting this by accident before it was finished so if you saw my apologies!! I'm changing the uploading schedule as well to every two weeks instead of every week cause I just don't have enough time to plan out the chapter otherwise! Sorry for the wait!

Lance fought the urge to fall asleep. Why did he not only have to read the damn play but watch an old movie of it too? He couldn't even remember which one it was why would he be interested in seeing a movie of it. He had a doctors appointment after school he'd forgotten about for his arm that he didn't want to go to either. He would have to go either by himself, or ask Keith to take him, because Hunk was mad at him. Oh he was so mad. The night before Lance had tried to brush off the cuts on his arm but when Hunk wouldn't have it they had a huge argument and he stormed out of the room and never came back. One more class before lunch and he was dreading seeing his friend when they would both undoubtedly still be mad.

When the movie finally ended he slunk out and into the hall to meet up with Pidge before his German class for his homework. She was standing by her locker as per usual and nodded when she saw him. "Sup," He said.

"You know I really don't have time to do your homework and if you drop it on me and bale again," She slammed the locker squinting up at Lance, "I will hack into your computer, steal every embarrassing picture you have and send it to every girl in this school." She shoved the papers into his arms and stormed off. His mood took another step south.

Lunch came around and neither Pidge nor Hunk were there. Keith didn't sit with Lance either. No one was texting him back, and the only thing he had to look forward to was the date with James later that night and now thinking about it he was so glad he hadn't told anybody. Lance scratched at his caste why was it so damn itchy all the time!? He gave up thudding his head on the table. He was just going to sit there forever but he heard a familiar voice. Looking up Lance spotted Louis and his friends at the same time Louis spotted him. For a second Lance thought he was going to ignore him but then there was a glint in his eye realizing Lance was sitting all alone.

He tried to give up but it took him too long to realize they were coming toward him. Two of his buddies sat next to him, not pushing him down but making it obvious he shouldn't try to get up. Louis sat across from him, "What's this? Your friends abandon you?"

Lance just sighed and rested his chin on the table pouting. "What do you want?"

Louis smirked, "No arguing?" He asked in mock disappointment, "I'm surprised you and those other three are almost inseparable, especially the fat one."

Lances temper flared hot, "He might be fat but he could knock you out with the flick of a finger if he wanted to!" he growled.

Louis raised an eye brow, "Oh? I'll have to test that." Lance would regret this encounter later but he was in such a poor mood he just dared Louis to try and left the caf.

He saw Pidge in math, Keith again in their PE class, and Hunk very briefly in their room before Lance went to his doctors appointment by himself. They didn't speak to each other. Hunks brow was still furrowed, eyes hard. Hunk held grudges longer than anyone Lance had ever met, even after they were friends again he would probably bring this fight up for years to come and shove it in Lances face whenever he could.

He was thinking about the argument as he waited for his check up. He'd said something wrong, very wrong the suddenly furious look on Hunks face actually hurt now that he thought about it. "You don't do anything for me anyway," Lance had said, "What problems do you have to tell me how to deal with mine."

"Lance McClain?" He looked up. The Nurse was looking at him with a polite smile. "How are you today?" She asked as he passed by her into the office.

He put on a smug smirk, "If I wasn't great I wouldn't be Lance."

\----------

Hunk rubbed his face exasperated, he was in the garage helping Keith with his car. Again. For the fifth time that week. In fact he was pretty sure Keith didn't know the first thing about cars aside from driving and make model because he certainly had no idea how to take care of one. "I changed the oil. Again," He said giving Keith a sharp look, "and checked the radiator and a couple of other things, the only thing wrong with it is that you're trying to run it into the ground." He wiped the grease from his hands. "Can I go now?"

Keith leaned against the car, his arms crossed, "I guess but," his phone started to ring, "Hold on..." He turned around. He didn't see Louis coming, or him tap Hunk on the shoulder. He did however hear Hunk shriek and the sharp crack of knuckles on bone.

Keith hung up the phone and was in the fight in the space of a breath. Hunk was crouched on the concrete clutching his face seeming too dazed to add any assistance. Louis kicking his sides and face. Keith got in quite a few good hits before the 6 on 1 odds over took him. One of the boys held him by the arms while another one made sure he couldn't kick at anyone. Louis laughed. Keith growled, "Why!?"

The laugh became sharp. Louis kicked at Hunks head, he was still out of it and the knock to the skull didn't help. "Someone told me the big man could knock me out with the flick of a finger. I thought I would test it out." Hunk groaned. "I guess he was wrong."

Keith's glare was venomous, "Let him wake up, or let me go, and we'll see who was wrong." One of the boys on standby punched him in the gut making him topple. The one holding him didn't bother trying to keep him up and the beating continued.

Hunk grabbed Louis's ankle and pulled. His face smashed into the concrete floor with a yowl of pain. One of the others tried to kick Hunks face but he grabbed them too as he rose. He was a little less than a head taller than them, and about twice as wide. "Leave him alone." Hunk threw the kid by the ankle into one of the cars.

Louis got up and punched him in the jaw, Hunks eyes spun and he wobbled. Louis kept hitting him, until he finally fell to the floor. Louis's nose and mouth were bloody but he grinned viciously, "You're too soft to beat up on someone. Too bad really, this would've been fun if you weren't or if you were crying like you usually do." Hunks left eye narrowed as he tried to get up again, his right one already swollen and blue. He was too angry, had been too angry, to be scared and the fact Keith was still on the ground moaning didn't make Hunk anymore likely to cower at the moment. But he still didn't like fighting and until he had to he wasn't going to. "Hit me. Try. I want you to." Hunk didn't. "I thought so. Come on." Louis pulled on the ones waiting to join the fight, and the one by the car followed them with a limp. "I'll be glad to tell Iverson! Maybe you'll get in trouble for once!" Louis shouted and laughed as he closed the garages entrance to the school.

Keith groaned as he got up. His ribs and back hurt, he was sure he was going to have a black eye at the very least. "What was that about? Ass holes... why didn't you-" He was going to ask why Hunk didn't fight back, but when he turned to look at him Hunk was crying. His face was bloody and bruised and the trails of tears were smearing his face. "Hunk?" Keith asked apprehensively. Hunk was standing full up again and he wiped some of the blood from his face. Keith waited for him to say something.

"I'm going back to my room..." Hunk announced wobbling as he walked.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

\----------

Lance waited outside the clinic. James had offered to pick him up so they could go get food and Lance agreed. His mouth dropped when the car pulled up. It was a jet black mustang. The drivers side window rolled down. The man inside had salt and pepper hair, a beard, and a huge grin that reached all the way under his sunglasses, "Hey there!" He said, "Close your mouth and get in," he laughed. It was a warm laugh. Lance blushed, and slunk into the car. They were already moving again when James started talking, "So how'd you break your arm? I didn't even know it was broken."

Lance smiled, "Oh and accident. I didn't think it mattered."

They kept talking. Asking questions back and forth and just chatted. The restaurant was small and it was only slightly fancier than fast food, which was fine by Lance. "So your friend is mad at you huh?" James asked taking a bite of his french fry.

Lance sighed, "Yeah, and to be fucking honest I don't see what right he has to be mad," He really didn't. He understood maybe worried but mad? That last look came back to him. Lance knew he shouldn't have said that but it was true wasn't it? Hunk had disappeared more than usual, been completely unwilling to hang out with him, and since Shiro came back he hasn't even said more than a few words. "I was harsh but he was still being a jerk."

A short silence. "If he's your friend he'll forgive you don't you think?" James had solid brown eyes. They were older, not as soft as Lance would have thought. Hunk's eyes were like calfs, Jame's was more like a big cats. Lance realized he'd payed way to close attention to Hunks eyes with that thought and tried to throw that away. Now was not the time. "Why are you arguing anyway?"

Lance pursed his lips, he wasn't going to tell James about the cuts on his arm that was a bad idea, "He's just... worried I guess. Cause of my arm. I did something stupid and he got mad that I could hurt myself." He lied. Lance steered the conversation away from Hunk, this wasn't about Hunk this was a date and he wasn't going to let his argument ruin it.

After dinner they went for a walk in the cool air, when it started getting too cold they went back to Jame's car. "So," James said with a playful smile. "How about we go to my place and watch some tv?" a shock went through Lance.

"Uh... I don't..."

"You don't have to," Lance was going to apologize and thank him but before he could James kept going, "But it'd really ruin the night if we just part ways now don't you think? It's not even nine o'clock. Why not just a couple episodes? We can watch whatever you want."

Lance hesitated, he didn't really want to, but... "Yeah, ok, just... I need to be back before too long the school has a curfew during the week."

"You still have curfew in the University?" Lance wasn't actually sure if the University side did or not. He lied and said yes anyway.

\----------

Hunk and Louis stood beside each other in the office. Both still slightly bloody from the fight. Hunk didn't even get to his room before Ms. Jacobs found him. "Do... do you need the nurse first?" She had asked taking in Hunks purpling and teary face. He'd accepted the offer, if only to prolong the inevitable but it was still not long enough.

Iversons open eye glared at the two teens. "Mr. Hanson says this was self defense on his part," Hunk tensed, "But for some reason I can't bring myself to believe him. If this were any of the other three I might believe him but you Mr. Garrett are not the type to start a fight." Hunk relaxed if only slightly. "Now tell me what happened." Nervously Hunk explained his side of the story. Iversons eye never wavering and his scowl sitting on his face. A long silence. Iverson eventually sighed, "Alright, Mr. Hanson since you came of your own accord you're punishment will me a little lighter than I would normally give. Come back tomorrow." He dismissed the bully leaving Hunk and himself alone. Hunk closed his eyes. "And your punishment Mr. Garrett, is much more interesting. Come here." Hunk hesitated but stepped forward. Weirdly, Iverson got out of the chair. "Sit down."

"Huh?" Hunk asked dumbly.

"Sit. Down." Iverson ordered again. Hunk obeyed. "Since today is such a special occasion of you being here," he said turning to a very confused Hunk, "We're going to do something slightly different." Before Hunk could process what was happening Iverson was the one on his knees, and Hunks cock was full out of his pants. Hunk yelp trying to move, Iverson squeezed, "Be still!"

"Wh-what are you doing?" Iverson didn't answer, Hunk dug his nails into the chair as he stroked, sitting up and putting his face too close to Hunks. Hunks heart rate started to rise, he was starting to sweat and it wasn't all from the stroking he was screaming in his mind but outwardly he only whimpered. The principle smacked Hunk across the face, "Ow!"

"Be quiet." He kept going until Hunk was unwillingly hard, and then he let go. Hunk finally opened his eyes. Iverson's own member was out, "Now, if you want to cum, make me first." He didn't want to. Hunk would have rather gotten up and walked out then and there, he didn't care he wanted to go to his lab and sulk until the arousal went away, but he knew that wasn't a real option. He didn't move either. The principle grabbed the dark teen by the face, squeezing his bruised cheeks. "Well? This isn't everything. It'd go faster if you cooperate Garrett." Hunk swallowed and opened his mouth.

\----------

Hunk shook slightly while he worked. He hurt everywhere, not even just physically either he just hurt in general and there was no way to make it go away. His heart started to hurt too much. He sat his head on the table, letting out a long shaky sigh. Iverson had never touched him before, he didn't want Iverson to so much as touch his arm let alone- His phone chimed, a text from Keith was the only one there and he was about too put it away, but instead he read it, "Yo, Shiro wants your number so here's his you can text him." And after that message was a string of numbers. Hunks head hurt, Shiro wanted to talk but he didn't.

He wanted to sit under a blanket with some coffee and just forget everything. 

When he got back to the room it was almost nine. Lance wasn't there, odd? His appointment was at 5 and he hadn't mentioned any other plans. Then again, Hunk wasn't really sure he would anyway, and he was still mad at his friend to begin with. Remembering the argument they'd had made him both sad and angry. Hunk didn't do anything for Lance? Part of the reason he was even in the school was because of him! All this shit happening to him he was doing for Lance and he actually said that!? But... Lance didn't know either. And something had happened to him, something bad, Hunk didn't know what it was but that night something had changed about Lance. His eyes weren't as blue, he didn't talk about his beach back home, he was keeping things from Hunk... what was wrong with them? They were both a mess weren't they? And the others were beginning to notice and pry. They couldn't know. No one could know. 

Hunk sat on his bed and cried. He cried so much it was actually embarrassing and he didn't generally care about himself crying he cried about everything but this wasn't just sadness this was a mix of pain and anxiety and... everything all at once. This was awful. This was so awful. Why couldn't he just have one week? Just one. 

"Hey! I was thinking we should go eat sometime and talk."

"Ok, when?"

"Thursday?"

"Sure" 

"Cool, I'll pick you up after school"

\----------

Lance laughed. They ended up watching a Adventure Time, one of his favorite cartoons. Unbeknownst to Lance it was actually well passed his curfew hour. "Who knew a cartoon could actually be this clever?" James giggled.

"Oh, trust me dude, it gets better the farther into the series you go." The older man nodded and it was quiet for a while. He got a little closer, Lance didn't fully notice until the beard hair was scratching his neck and he felt a small kiss landing. He gasped and jumped away. "What are you doing?" For a split moment James looked irritated, and then he smiled.

"I was just kissing you babe," He said quietly, moving closer to Lance as he did so.

"Uh, normally I wouldn't mind but-"

"Shhh," James spread his hand on Lances stomach, "Let me," He closed in and kissed Lance on the mouth.

Something was wrong with that kiss.

Lance pulled away, "No really, I would rather not right now." The irritation didn't turn into a smile that time. "Look, I'm sorry but..." Lance saw the wall clock, "Shit it's almost midnight! I'm late!" he jumped up grabbing his belongings, "I have to go."

"No you don't."

Lance stopped. James was staring at him, "What?"

"Stay, let's have some fun." Lance froze solid. No. He didn't want to do that, he wanted to go back to his room. He hesitated too long and James was back, holding him too close, "let me have some fun..." He tried to kiss Lance but got a hand instead.

"I said no, James. I need to go back..." But he didn't have the chance, James was holding him again, a look in his eye Lance wasn't sure he liked. And then he smashed their lips together. James putting a hand around Lanced middle. His heart beating too fast. The insinuation of what James had had in mind making him too nervous and reminding him of things he'd been trying so hard to forget. Something in the way James was talking was too familiar, the weight of his lips was too heavy. What was going on... It wasn't till his shirt began to lift that Lance finally pushed James away. "I really... really don't want to do this."

James scowled. A real, almost angry, scowl. "Fine. You can leave then. I'll text you tomorrow." Lance did leave. He stopped outside the door holding his chest where his heart was pounding and not in a good way at all. Why had he changed so fast? Lance wasn't sure he wanted to see James again now but then he thought of the date, the fun, and realized that maybe he had led onto the idea he wanted to go that far? Maybe... 

\----------

Lance got back just after midnight, Hunk was already in his bed. Silently he crossed the room to his chest of drawers, he needed a shower. "Where have you been?" Hunk voiced.

Lance sighed, "Uh, out." He turned to look at his friend. He had a black eye and a whole mess of other bruises on his face. Lance blanched, "What happened to you!?" He asked shocked.

Hunk looked down, "Nothing..." some of the bruises weren't from Louis, most of the ones on his body especially weren't from Louis. He pulled himself away from his thoughts. Lance still looked worried. "I'm going to bed." He turned around, wincing when his side hit the mattress.

"Hunk?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for yelling..." Hunk looked back. "Uh... Just... sorry..." Lance shuffled into the bathroom.

Neither of them really slept that night. Hunk hurt too much, Lance was too anxious. That morning was horrible. Lance grumbled about his 'beauty sleep' and Hunk just tried to ignore him. He was far too achy. They went to breakfast together. "Really dude, what happened to your face?" Lance asked after they sat down.

Hunk sighed, letting the oatmeal fall off his fork, "Louis tried to fight yesterday. He won." Lance looked startled. "What?"

"Nothing!" He wasn't about to tell him he'd dared Louis to try it. He'd never thought the guy actually would! But he was surprised Louis had won. They parted ways and went to their classes. Both too tired to pay attention or even try to pay attention to the classes. He'd realized Keith had gotten in the fight as well and he gave Lance a real account of the event. Hunk didn't even try. 

At lunch Hunk almost fell asleep in his food. "Are you two ok?" Pidge asked. They groaned as an answer. The day was fairly boring. Lance ignored his texts from James, Hunk didn't get called to Iversons office. It was late by the time they just sat together in their room. All tension gone for the first time in almost a month. They talked like they usually did. Lance putting a mask on and getting Hunk to do the same. They watched cartoons on the tv, ate junk food, laughed.

They fell asleep together on Lances bed, and for the first time since the incident Lance didn't have nightmares. He woke up on Hunks belly. They were still sitting up but Lance had somehow moved on top of his friend and it wasn't surprising how comfortable of a place it was to be. He smiled. This was nice. But something was wrong, Hunk was too tense. He looked up, Hunks face was scrunched like he was in pain. "Hunk?" he asked getting off. Hunk whimpered. "Hunk?" He asked again touching his arm. And then he realized Hunk was actually crying in his sleep, mermering something as he did. Hunk crying was nothing new but it still made Lance pout a little, "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He listened closer.

"Out... I want... off..." 

"Hunk?" He was slightly taken aback by that. Out of what? Off of what? 

"Off..." 

He lay back down on Hunks belly, pulling a blanket on top of them, "Come on buddy, you're ok..."

Hunk kept whimpering. Mumbling. Was this how Lance was when he slept? No wonder Hunk always seemed concerned when he woke up in the mornings. Lance waited until Hunk settled a little more to get up. He made a cup of hot tea. How did Hunk do this? Honey? Or Sugar? How much did he put in? Are you supposed to leave the tea bag in the mug? He tripped over a box of something with a loud crash. 

Hunk woke up with a start. Frantically he looked around until his eyes fell on Lance grumbling indignantly on the ground. "Lance?" He was holding a mug above his head, "What are you doing?"

Amazed he didn't either drop the mug or pour the hot water on himself Lance tried to get up answering, "I was making some tea." 

Hunk looked skeptical, "You hate tea," he said.

"I know, but you don't." Lance was up finally and set the mug down, wiping down his torso and rubbing the small bit of carpet burn on his tummy. Hunk still looked at him confused. "You were whining so I was going to make you tea but I have no idea how to make it and then I fell over and here we are." They both were silent. And then burst into laughter. "Hey! It's not that funny!" Lance said still laughing.

"You don't know how to make tea?" Hunk grinned, which hurt a little, but he didn't care. He got up, and went to the little kettle they shared. "Here, I'll show you." 

Lance shook his head with a smile, "Whatever man I'll follow you." As Hunk dribbled honey into a new mug Lance leaned on his friends back, using Hunk for support. "Thanks big guy."

"Thanks?" Hunk asked glancing over his shoulder, "I'm making this for me." Lance smiled wider at that. 

This was good. This was peace. The first peace in far too long.


	5. Falling

Lance rolled over, laying his hand over Hunks belly. What time was it? What did they do last night? Made tea and watched more TV he was pretty sure but he didn't remember falling asleep again. Hunk snored loudly irritating Lance's half asleep brain. "Ugh, Hunk..." He reached up to cover Hunks face with his hand, before he crawled across the larger teen to look at the clock. It was ten. "HUNK!"

Hunk shot forward at the shout of his name almost knocking his head into Lances, "What!? What?" The dark rings around his eyes indicated he hadn't slept as much as he usually did. "What Lance? It's too early for-"

Lance crawled over Hunk rushing for his clothes, "Hunk it's ten! We missed class!"

"We what!?" Panicking Hunk jumped off the mattress, his legs tangled in the sheets making him fall. It didn't phase him, he got back up and started to change. The two got stuck in the door as they both tried to  squeeze through at the same time spilling into the hallway and running.

It wasn't until Lance scrambled into his German class he realized he was, in fact, wearing Hunks giant yellow shirt. He tapped one of the girls in the classes shoulder, her name was Ann or something they got along okay, and asked for a hair tie. "What are you wearing?" She whispered.

"I borrowed a shirt, it's a bit big." He winked. Pulling the shirt tight into a tail he tied it up behind him in order to make the shirt fit just a bit better. The arms and collar made it obvious it was too big for him but it wasn't _that_ bad he didn't think. Yellow was not his color though. He got through the class easily, luckily there wasn't a quiz or something and the teacher was too preoccupied to notice he had been late. Perfect. He texted Hunk.

"Hey! I'm wearing your shirt by mistake, no one seemed to notice tho. You get through class? lol"

"Hahaha! Wow, ok, uh yeah I guess teach didn't seem to care."

"Good, maybe we won't get sent to Iversons for once!"

"Yeah, maybe."

Lance checked his other messages. James hadn't texted him that morning and for some odd reason it made him sad. Except he didn't want to talk to him after what happened... did he? Maybe he was hoping for an apology. Yeah, that's what he wanted. He had read through the ones from the day before and not a single one was an apology. James was acting like nothing had happened. Should he as well? No, that wasn't right. But...

Someone grabbed Lances shoulder, "AH!" He squealed, whirring around to see who it was. Pidge. "Pidge! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Pidge grinned chucking slightly, "Sure, sure, these are for Hunk," She said pulling several pages of some sort from her backpack, "I won't be at lunch today so can you?"

"Yeah, I guess gimme." Pidge was smiling at him. "What? Why're you smirking?"

"Are you wearing Hunk's shirt?" His red face made her smile widen.

"It was an accident ok we were in a hurry! I don't need to explain it to you!" he stormed away.

"See you in class!" She called after him.

Hunk and Keith were already at the table when he got there. Hunk waved with a sandwich sticking out of his mouth, Keith nodded. The site of them together with their still very purple and blue faces was actually kind of painful. "Hey Hunk, these are from Pidge."

"Are you wearing Hunks shirt?"

"Shut up Keith!"

Hunk chuckled, "Dude calm down I put your lion slippers on instead of my flipflops."

"You did?" The two started giggling at their fumbling selves. 

Hunk picked up the papers from Pidge, "Oh! These are for the robot for science, I was supposed to help plan it." He looked irritated. Couldn't blame him really, Pidge had a knack for planning the build of something and then Hunk doing the actual building by himself. Not that she couldn't help she just preferred the coding and planning stage more. "You know I actually like computers I can do that stuff too..." He grumbled. For some reason people tended to forget that Hunk was also basically a genius and could do wonders with a computer, he was always left with the mechanic work, he enjoyed working but sometimes being shown some sense of recognition for his brain would be nice.

Lance stuck a pencil in his caste, "So what're you two doing today? Wanna go to town to get dinner?"

Keith shook his head, "I have homework."

"Hunk?"

"Hm? Oh, no..." he scratched his head, "I have plans sorry dude."

Lance stopped scratching. "What? With who?" When Hunk didn't answer right away Lance smirked, "Is it a girl?"

"What!? No! It's... Shiro wanted to talk..."

The space between the two got awkward. Both hoping it wasn't a talk about themselves. Both had too many secrets to keep away from "papa Shiro" as the group had started calling him back when he was a student.

A hand slammed onto the table beside Lance making the three jump. "You're dead Garrett." Hissed Louis. His lips, nose, and forehead were still a bruised. "I got detention for a month because of you. You're dead."

Keith shot up, "Don't threaten my friends  _Hanson_." 

"Shut up drop out." He pointed to Lance, "And I won that bet, he got me on a flook so you're getting a beating too."

"What? What bet?" Hunk looked back and forth between the two.

"He told me you could beat me with a finger, didn't I tell you?" Louis's smile was venomous.

"That was you!?" Hunk stood up and scowled at Lance, "Why'd you do that!?"

"I didn't think he'd actually try!" Lance stood up too, "and you can! You were walking around with an 80 pound weight in one hand the other day! You can carry me for over an hour without even trying!"

"LANCE! HUNK! NOT NOW!" Keith intersected sensing the rising hostility of the other two. 

Louis laughed so hard he snorted, "Oh are the two bffs fighting now? Too bad."

"GET LOST LOUIS!" All three yelled in unison.

Louis, still grinning, walked away calling back, "See you soon."

Hunk and Lance glared at each other. "Guys?" Keith asked. They turned away from each other and stomped off. "Not again..."

Lance skipped class that afternoon. He stalked to his room after lunch. He knew he was the one in the wrong this time, but was he going to admit that? Not likely, it wasn't his fault Louis had actually gotten in a fight with Hunk, nor was it his fault Hunk didn't fight back. He was capable of taking care of himself it wasn't Lances job to do it. After a few minutes, he angrily grabbed his phone and texted James.

"Going to the dinner on 5th, meet me there let's hang out"

"Ok! Be there in 20"

Lance grabbed his wallet and keys heading out the door in a hurry.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk waited outside the main gate for Shiro. Now he really didn't want to go, but the thought of seeing Lance in their room made him uncomfortable. He was still wearing the Lion slippers just because he couldn't bare going and swapping them out. The two had had arguments before but this was different, Hunk had gotten his ass kicked because of Lance, and Lance was mad at him? How did that make sense!? One good thing though, Iverson had indeed not called him in that day. Maybe he was finally bored of Hunk. Maybe...

Shiro pulled up in his little black car, it was nothing special but nice, Hunk appreciated the simplicity in comparison to Keiths' ridiculous Jaguar. He opened the door and got it. Shiro smiled, "So! where to?"

"You... didn't have a plan in mind?"

"Well we're obviously going to eat at some point but I thought we could go do something else first. Any ideas?"

"Uh, there's a small museum a few towns over that opened not that long ago?" Shiro nodded and started to drive. It was quiet for a while, Hunk wasn't used to being around Shiro by himself and he wasn't sure what to say. "So..." He eventually said, "Uh, you wanted to... talk?" He thought getting this over with soon would be good. Right?

Shiro pursed his lips and was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I do." They came to a stop light. "Something happened to Lance and I want to know what, you know him best what's he been doing sense he broke his arm?" Hunk tried to explain... something. He'd been talking to some guy named James, been having nightmares, Shiro already knew about the panic attack, that only left the... the cutting. And that was one thing Hunk really wasn't sure he had the right, or will, to share. "Is that everything?" Shiro implored, "Are you sure?" 

Hunk nodded sheepishly, "Well... yeah." Shiro side eyed him. "Look, I don't feel right talking about Lance like this," and we're in the middle of an argument, he wanted to say, "I know something's wrong but? He obviously doesn't want us to know."

"Since when do you give a damn about personal space?" Ok ouch, Hunk raised a finger about to defend himself when Shiro cut him off, "I'm sorry that came out harshly, I just meant you're usually not someone to leave something like this alone. However, if you don't want to talk about Lance we don't have to, Keith told me about you two's recent fighting." Oh... "But Hunk," he kept going, "He isn't the only one I'm worried about." Shit. "The others have told me you've been distant lately, disappearing a lot. What's wrong?"

Hunk replied too quickly, "Wrong? Nothing's wrong! I'm fine, dandy, everything's hunky dory, yup! Perfect." oh shut up before you say something even more obvious... he thought.

"Hunk. When we were at the Holt's you... got really stiff when I asked you about Iverson."

No, no, please stop talking.

"There were rumors going around about him while I was there and... they weren't good."

"Oh? Really? What were they about, I haven't heard anything, but then again I don't really pay attention to gossip, ok well that's a lie I actually gossip quite a bit but-"

"Hunk!" Hunk went silent. His heart rate was sky-rocketing he was really going to have a melt down if Shiro didn't stop. That horrible taste in his mouth coming back. Fuck the hand on him again. "They were about him doing... things to some students, I guess sense then the rumors have died off because neither Keith nor Pidge had heard them either but I'm still worried. Lance going to his office alone just screams danger and the way you respond to even hearing about him tells me you're at least afraid of-" Shiro stopped cold. Hunk sat back on the chair, pushing himself into it, "Hunk? What's wrong?"

Hunk grabbed his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. Ugh he could feel it fuck fuck!

"Hunk!? Hunk what's wrong!?"

"Water!" He groaned, "I need water! And air!" Fumbling he rolled the window down, gasping in the fresh air. Curse his damned anxiety, all the stress of the last several weeks had piled up and buried him. He was remembering things he was supposed to be ignoring!

Shiro got to a stop sign, no one was around so he got out and rushed to the back of the car, he had water in his trunk it had managed to stay chilly from the cold out door air he came back and got in, holding the water out to Hunk who was holding his face. "Hunk," Shiro whispered, "Here, breathe big guy," he rested a hand on Hunks shoulder as he took the water. "Are you ok? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hunk looked up, tears in his eyes. Shiros smile was warm, but the concern on his face didn't leave. "Ok, I'll drop it, for now. Keith told me about that kid Louis, you got banged up pretty bad didn't you?" He asked finally seeing the big bruises half hidden by Hunks dark skin. "Why didn't you fight back big guy?"

Taking a deep breath Hunk relaxed slightly, this wasn't something he cared so much about, "I didn't think it would do any good. Either way I was in trouble I figured if I let him hit me it wouldn't be that bad."

"But you did fight a little, Keith told me you threw a kid into a car."

Hunk smirked, "Yeah, I did. I don't mind you fighting me. Don't attack my friends. If Louis does it again..." He didn't finish the thought but the look on Hunks face was all Shiro needed to see.

"Alright." Shiro turned back to the stop sign and began to drive again. "Do you still want to go to that museum?" No, he really didn't, but he said yes anyway. "You sure?" again he said yes. He wanted to avoid Lance for a while longer.

The evening was actually pretty fun after that. It took a while but Hunk started to enjoy himself. The museum was Aro, Space, and Automobile-centric and getting to walk around telling Shiro about how all the stuff worked was fun. He wasn't used to being around Shiro alone, he was almost always with the group if he hung out and it was somewhat odd to be able to talk to the older man by himself. 

"Wow," Shiro had said at one point, "I knew you were a genius Hunk but you seem to know more about this stuff than the museum. None of the science is on the plaques."

Hunk shrugged, still smiling, "Oh shucks" He chuckled at the compliment, "But honestly most people aren't interested in that part so I doubt they would bother putting it out."

After the museum they went to eat, nothing all that great just a fast food joint on their way out of town. When Hunk got back, he waved goodbye to Shiro, and the sight of the car leaving took all his comfort with it. Anxiety again. Lance was probably still mad at him and honestly he was still mad at Lance. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The room was empty. "Uh? Lance?" no response. The bathroom door was open but the light was out, he wasn't in his bed... "Lance?" He asked again looking around the room one more time for good measure. He checked his phone. It was almost nine. No texts or calls either...

"Hey, have y'all seen Lance? He's not in the room."

"No I haven't seen him all day, he skipped class this afternoon." Pidge.

"No? Something wrong?" Keith.

"No, he must've gone out and not told me. He'll probably be back soon."

Hunk messaged him just in case asking where he was. When he didn't get a response by the time he got out of the shower he sent a few more. It was ten p.m. when Hunk finally called only to receive the voicemail. "Lance? Where are you, it's late. Call me." Hunk called three more times, leaving three more messages. He was working himself into a panic.

Almost midnight he finally got a call back. "Lance! Where are you, are you ok!?" A silence on the other end. "Lance!?"

"I'm fine buddy..." He didn't sound fine. His voice was hoarse and tired. "I went out with James but... I need some help getting back to school, can you come get me?"

"Yeah, I'll come, where are you?" was Lance sniffling?

"The apartment complex on 15th and... uh..."

"It's ok, I'll find it."

"Ok, I'll wait outside."

"No!" 15th was a nice neighborhood but with the way Lance sounded it just wasn't a good idea. "Stay in the lobby, I'll be there in 20."

 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 Lance giggled, James had done some dumb hat trick with his cowboy hat upon his arrival. "Tell me again, _why_ you have that awful hat?" He asked.

"Hey now, I thought it looked nice! I'm no country man but some of the aesthetic works for me don't you think?" Lance gave a shrug, yeah, it kind of did. "Anyway, how have you and your friend been?" Lance's face fell, "Still fighting?" he nodded. James wrapped his arm around Lance, "Sorry babe, he'll get over it, you're going to be right as reign in a day or two."

"Wow you really want to sell that cowboy hat."

"What in tarnation are you insinuating?" Lance laughed so hard he wheezed. "Come on huckleberry! Lets get this show on the road!"

Lance wiped a tear from his eye, "What's a huckleberry?" he asked between his breath.

"I have no idea." James squeezed Lance a little, as they began walking to his car. "Just sounded cute." He opened the door for Lance and got in on the other side, "So, where to sugar pie?" Lance ignored the sugar pie bit and just said anywhere. And so they drove around for the better part of an hour just chatting about nonsense. James had work that was bothering him, he was in some sort of trading business and apparently some merchandise someone had ordered was hard to acquire. "It's extremely slippery," he said, "Sometimes it's around and sometimes it isn't but you have to catch it at the right time or it's no good."

"What is it?"

James grinned, something in the smile made Lance shiver, "A flower, sugar pie, a very difficult flower." Lance nodded. They drove for a little while in silence before James piped up again. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you and your friend fighting?"

Lance sighed, "He's mad at me. I might've told the school bully he could beat him up easily and school bully thought it'd be a good idea to test the theory. It didn't end well..." James winced. "See the thing is is that Hunk _could_ beat him up! Easily! He carries around machinery and all sorts of ridiculously heavy stuff all the time! If he wanted Louis would've been a grease spot but noooo the big guy has to be the giant softy he is and let his ass get kicked for no reason!" Lance crossed his arms, slumping down into the seat. "Seriously I don't get that guy."

James side eyed him, "wait you're mad at him for not fighting this person Louis but you're the one who egged the fight on in the first place?" Lance stayed silent, "I hate to say this but your friend might have a right to be mad at you right now. I mean I'd be upset if-"

"I didn't think Louis would actually try to fight Hunk ok!? I was mad and it slipped out and now we're both pissed and everything's awful. I'm still wearing his fucking shirt!" Lance suddenly realized. He hadn't changed just thrown on a coat and left.

James blinked, "What?"

"Ugh! We were in a hurry to get up this morning and I put Hunks shirt on by mistake I completely forgot to change before I left, great! Why didn't you tell me?"

James stared at Lance from the corner of his eye, "Uh? I didn't... know that was your friends shirt?" He suggested, it was true but it explained why it was so massive on him. How big is this Hunk? he thought.

Lance sighed again, slowly, and exasperated, "No it's fine I don't know why I snapped at you, just not in a good mood today..."

"Do... do you want to go to my apartment?" Without thinking, Lance agreed.

The apartment looked a bit different than Lance remembered but then again, it was dark the last time he was there. The place was surprisingly clean for the owner being a bachelor. "Want a drink? I have some whiskey in the cabinet."

"Nah, I don't really drink, but thanks!"

"Oh come on, it's just one drink. Here." James handed Lance a glass half full of the alchohol. Lance took it, "It won't hurt to have one drink, right?" James smiled at Lance again, his teeth showing just a little too white. "Come on, let's watch some TV, Adventure Time?" Lance just nodded, sipping at the drink.

The two sat for hours watching, James it'd seemed had grown to quite enjoy the cartoon. He laughed and seemed to understand the jokes, he even commented on the story as if he really knew what was happening. "How much of this have you watched without me?" Lance asked leaning against the armrest to look his... friend in the face. In response James got up and opened his entertainment center. Every season of Adventure Time that has been released to DVD was sitting in a neat row on the shelf. Lance blanched, "Woah, you really like this show..."

James shrugged, "I want to watch the series now, and who better to do it with than you?" Lance blushed. "Want more whiskey?" James didn't give him a chance to respond he filled Lances glass again. "Wanna watch from the beginning?"

"Uh... sure."

Lance woke up. When did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembered... Wait what was that? Something was moving on his chest. Groggily he opened his eyes taking a deep breath. He was laying down, the ceiling above him blurry, he was on something soft, and... someone was on top of him. Jolting upright he was suddenly wide awake, James looked up at him startled but he didn't move, Lances pants were gone and Hunk shirt was hiked all the way up passed his belly button. "What are you doing!?" Lance gasped. 

The startled expression vanished, replaced with a placid smile, "What do you mean? We were going to have some fun huckleberry." Lances mouth opened and closed without a sound escaping them. "Oh come on now, what's wrong? It was your idea." Lance couldn't speak, images flashing through his head, no he would never! Not after... no. James tried to pull Lances underwear off but he didn't let him. That expression from before came back, irritated, almost angry. "Well?" James asked impatiently, "Do you want to ruin our night or are you going to let me make it even better?" Lance only stared at him, he wanted to tell James no, but something in his eyes told Lance it wouldn't do any good. It would just feel like that night again if he tried to resist. This time when James went to tug off his shorts Lance didn't stop him.

"Good..." James hummed into Lances thigh. "Lift up your legs, and take your friends shirt off unless you want to get it dirty." Lance did as he was told. "Wow you're thinner than I remember..." James growled. Wait... what? 

"What do you mean?" Lance squeaked out before James bit his belly.

"Well, the last time you came, I got a good feel of your belly," James looked up at the teen, "I thought you were a bit thicker before is all," He reached up and planted a kiss on Lances lips. It felt... familiar but not in a good way. Wrong somehow. Something slimy dribbled onto him, and then the pain. Lance's eyes widened, he screamed into James' mouth, prompting the older man to kiss him harder to muffle the sound. Tears streamed from Lances eyes, no this hurt too much he couldn't do this. "Relax," James said in a whisper, "It'll feel good soon."

Lance knew better. The pain might subside but he remembered from before it wouldn't feel good, it would feel horrible for weeks, and then linger for even longer. Why was this happening right now!? "James," He gasped out, "Please, please it hurts!" He kept crying. James only groaned and kept moving.

_**What a cute expression!** _

_**He's going to sell beautifully.** _

_**When you're done with him load him in the van.** _

_**Ah fuck! He feels good...** _

Lance woke up he didn't know how much later. James was sprawled atop him fast asleep as well, completely naked under the comforter. Lance gazed at him a while. Slowly, and painfully, Lance began to slink out from under the older man. Walking was hard, everything hurt. He had bruises forming on his thighs and shoulders from where James had anchored himself. 

"Babe?"

Lance froze. He was still naked. "Uh... Yeah?"

"Where're ya going?" He sounded so innocent and sleepy.

"I have to go back to school," Lance turned, offering a tiny empty smile. James was only barely sitting up, his salt and pepper hair tousled this was and that, Lance found he didn't know what to feel in that moment.

"Oh, right, do you want a ride?"

"No, I can manage, thanks though..."

"C'mere first, I'll kiss you goodnight." Lance did, and let James kiss him. It was a soft kiss, like how Lance would want to be kissed. "Be safe ok? I put your clothes on that chair, if you need anything text me alright?" He sounded sincere. Lance nodded and let the older man go back to sleep.

Lance grabbed his clothes, fishing for his phone. It was still pretty well charged considering it'd been left off it's cord all day. It was midnight. Damnit. There were several texts and missed calls, even a few voicmails, most all of them were from Hunk.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Lance come on text me back."

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry"

"Dude seriously where are you?"

There were two from Keith and Pidge as well. The voicemails were all from Hunk, Lance had really freaked him out hadn't he? He called Hunk back.

"Lance! Where are you, are you ok!?" He didn't respond at first. Why'd Hunk sound so scared? "Lance!?"

"I'm fine buddy..." What was wrong with his voice? It was gravely, he must be tired. They talked for a moment longer, Hunk was coming to get him. Now all Lance had to do was somehow get down to the lobby. Slowly he put his clothes back on, good lord it hurt to move. He almost fainted when he looked down at his legs. He was bleeding. Lance steadied himself, now was not the time he needed to get out of there. When he slipped Hunks shirt over his head he noticed the smell. He wasn't sure what it was but it made him feel immensely better.

By the time he got to the lobby it only took Hunk another ten minutes to get there. Upon seeing Lance Hunk froze. He looked so worn out, he had bruises on his shoulders and he was wobbly. "Lance? What happened?" Hunk put his friends arm around his shoulder to help him walk. He was shaking. Lance didn't answer him. When Lances feet started to drag just a little too much Hunk hoisted him onto his back. Lance was shaking so hard.

"Hey," Lance mumbled into Hunks shoulder which startled him a little. Lance didn't move. "Can we... get food?"

"What?" Hunk was somewhat surprised by the simple request, "Yeah!" he said quickly, "Sure where do you want to go?"

"I want a taco..."

"Ok, Taco Shack is not that far away, we can walk." It was a forty -five minute walk to Taco shack. Luckily it wasn't freezing that night and Hunk was a human heater. "Do you want to get off?" Lance didn't respond, Hunk took that as a no. "Ok, what do you want I'll order but you'll have to carry the food." Lance nodded into Hunks neck. What happened? It was James, what did he do to Lance? Hunk felt a surge of anger but when Lances small voice told him what he wanted it melted slightly. Hunk paid for the food and with confused looks from the employees the two left the building. Hunk was starting to get tired but he could carry Lance back to the bus stop at least. They were lucky buses ran until late. Or was it early?

When they got back to the room Lance shuffled to his bed with his food. "Lance?" Hunk ventured, "I know he did something, what did he do?" Anger rising again.

Slowly Lance pulled out his tacos, "Nothing Hunk, he didn't do-"

Hunk grabbed Lances cut wrist, "Lance! Stop lying! What happened!? In the ally, and tonight what happened!?"

Lance pulled on his arm, "Let go! Hunk!"

"Lance-"

Hot tears streamed in rivers down Lances cheeks, "Please! Let go... please... Hunk!" Hunk slumped and let go. Lance hugged himself still crying. He was shaking harder now. Hunk apologized and began to walk away. "NO!" Lance latched onto Hunks sleeve, "Don't leave me! Please..." 

Hunk was taken aback. He'd never seen his friend this distraught. He sat back down on the bed. "Lance..." the smaller one leaned forward, resting his head in Hunks soft chest.

"He didn't do anything Hunk," Lance mumbled into him, "I just... I don't know. I'm confused I guess. I'm sorry I was mad, and that I didn't tell you when I'd left. I shouldn't have egged Louis on... I'm so sorry."

Hunk wrapped his arms around his friend and the two sat like that until they fell asleep, Lances tacos forgotten.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 Hunk woke up first, the two of them sleeping together wasn't that odd, they would usually be watching TV or playing a game on one of the laptops and just sort of passed out but this time he actually felt a little awkward waking up with Lance sleeping on his stomach. He was crying in his sleep. Hunk pouted. It was friday, his phone said it was 6 they had another hour to sleep so... he let Lance sleep. When the alarm went off and Lance didn't stir Hunk shook his shoulder, "Lance, we have class." Lance blearily opened his eyes, and then he jumped away from Hunk with a squeal.

immediately Lance dropped back to the bed, "fuck..." he groaned. By the gods he'd never hurt so much. Hunk tried to help but Lance dismissed him, they both needed to get ready for class. He really... didn't want to go to class... "Hey Hunk..." He said, "I don't feel great so I'm going to get a note from the nurse."

Hunk frowned, "What's wrong?"

I feel like I was run over, Lance thought, "Nothing just think I might be getting sick from being out in the cold last night." Hunk nodded. "Oh and... can I wear another one of your shirts?" Hunk raised his brow, "They're comfortable," Lance explained.

"Sure I guess just don't get it dirty. Shit, I have to go, are you coming to lunch?" Lance thought about the time he'd had a panic attack in the caf and shook his head. "Ok well, there's tylonal in the cabinet if you have a head ache and some tums too, see you later."

Lance went to find his phone. It was next to his uneaten tacos. He stared at them remembering how he'd gotten it. Riding around on Hunks back was actually quite pleasant now that he thought about it. He'd been too out of it to really appreciate it before.

Different memories assaulted him, ones from weeks ago and ones from the night before mashed together. But they were also different. Why on earth had he not told James he didn't want to? That was so stupid of him. The train of thought spiraled down from there and before he knew it he'd been staring at an old taco for half an hour. "Shit, I need to see the nurse." He changed out of Hunks shirt from yesterday and found a different one to put on, they really were comfortable, and left the room.

The nurse did a routine check on him and concluded he did have a mild fever. "I'll let your teachers know," she said. "How have you been otherwise?"

"Fine," he lied, "Just a bit achy now and then." She nodded and let him go. He went back to the room and slept. Or he tried to anyway. He sat awake thinking about the night before, it was consuming him. His lower end was also still throbbing, and the bruises were impossible to hide. The nurse had seen them, she didn't say anything but he knew she looked at them. Did she know how they got there or did she just think he was clumsy? Lance buried his head in his pillow.

His phone went off. He ignored it. It went off again. He ignored it again. It buzzed another four times before he finally looked at the florescent screen.

"Just checking on you, text if you need anything." Hunk

"I have your Homework for Chemistry." Keith

"Good morning babe, or Huckleberry, I think I like Huckleberry. Get back safe?" James

"Huckleberry? Something wrong?" James

"Hey, why don't we go out again tonight? But to a real nice place huh?" Still James. Everything after that was him too. Lance stared at it dead eyed. He still liked James. Why did he still like James? Because he was cute, and called him stupid pet names like Huckleberry.

"Alright, I'll have to tell my friend but yeah I'll go with you."

"Great! So you two not fighting anymore?"

"No, I think we' re good now."

"I'm glad maybe I can meet this Hunk."

Was that a good idea? Hunk didn't like James, them meeting might set off another fight. "Yeah, maybe sometime."

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk sighed. He was so tired. The last month had been so tiring. He was always on edge, what with Shiro and now Keith on his back, Lance going off the deep end, Louis and... Iverson. It was crushing him. He was so embarrassed he'd had an anxiety attack in front of Shiro and because of it Shiro knew something was most definitely going on he was only backing away far enough to let Hunk get comfortable, and he was pretty sure he'd told Keith who'd told Pidge. Just what he needed. "Mr. Garret!" Hunk looked up quickly. "Please! Pay attention!" The teacher Mr. Harding scowled, "Answer this equation." The scrawl took up the entire board. 

"4." Hunk answered almost immediately. Harding grumbled a "correct" and began to erase it. Everyone grumbled with him. Hunk sighed again.

After class Hunk headed for the restroom. Louis was in there. Great.

"Oh look," Louis sneered, "It's the hippo."

"Hi," Hunk's lips stretched into a worried line then dipped into a frown. He didn't need this right now.

"Where's your friends? Leave you finally? I don't really blame them, I'd be embarrassed to be friends with a hippo too." That wasn't a very good insult in Hunks opinion, for one thing Keith loved hippos so that didn't matter to him at least, and another hippos were kinda awesome? Terrifying sometimes but still cool.

He turned to leave. Louis stood in front of him. "Really?" Hunk asked. Louis grinned, and moved out of the way. Hunk squeezed by him and went to a different bathroom.

On his way to his next class he got text.

"I'm going out with James again tonight, so if i'm not in my room when you get back I probably already left." Lance

Hunk's stomach dropped "Dude really? After yesterday?"

"It was just some nerves Hunk I'll be fine. If I need you I'll call k?"

"...I guess." Hunk really... really didn't like James.

"Let's get dinner first actually, I'll let him know, can you tell the others? We can go out!" Lance amended. Hunk agreed, why not. Maybe they could change his mind. 

Hunk brought it up at Lunch. "Really?" Keith asked.

"Yes, he was shaking and he started crying when we got back."

"Hm," Pidge tapped her chin, "He might be a problem, I've only heard of him a couple times honestly but from what I've heard he isn't great. He seems manipulative to me."

"That's what I was thinking," Hunk agreed.

"Well, then we'll go tonight and see what we can do." The three agreed on it. They were going to convince Lance to dump his old boyfriend. They kept eating. Hunk left before the others, his class was soon and it was one he kept missing due to Iverson. Which suspiciously Iverson hadn't done in a day or two. Or maybe he had and blocked it out. No that was dumb but still hard to believe? Hunk shook his head he needed to stop thinking about it. 

His mind had led him astray, he wasn't at his class. Hunk was heading for... "shit," he turned around, no way was he going to that office of his own volition, but when he turned Iverson was behind him. Eyes wide Hunk tried to back away from the darker man. Heart rate rising, getting harder to breathe.

"Garrett?" Iverson lifted a brow, "Can I help you?"

"I-I... n-no sir..." Ducking his head Hunk tried to walk passed the principle. A hand latched onto his arm. "S-sir?"

Hot breath on his ear, "I won't be calling you to the office again," relief, "You will be summoned to my quarters instead," Panic. "Understood, Hunk?" Iverson had never used Hunk's name. Something had changed, or something had escilated. Hunk whimpered and nodded. "And don't forget, if you don't, McClean gets booted." Iverson let go of Hunk. Standing frozen, he listened to the boot get quieter and a door slam shut.

It wasn't until then Hunk let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so trying to have a schedule is obviously not going to work because every time I try something happens and it gets messed up. My comp died and I had to get a new one so I haven't abandoned the story!


	6. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! Sorry School was hectic and there was no time to write anything. BUT HERE YOU GO. I might have another update this month I might not we'll see.

Lance laughed so hard he snorted. "It's not that funny!" Keith protested wiping food off his shirt.

"Sorry dude but it actually is," Lance gestured to their friends, both Hunk and Pidge were trying not to laugh as well. "You just dropped an entire plate of food on yourself dude, I'm going to laugh." Keith glared. A waitress scurried over to give him a hand and Keith was less than kind about his situation. "Hey it's not her fault dude."

"Shut up Lance."

"See, this is why I don't like you," They glowered at each other.

"Uh, guys, lets not fight ok?" Hunk tried to calm them down a bit, "Let's just eat alright?"

Pidge snorted, "You two need to learn how to get a long it's bothersome when you start arguing." They turned their glares on her. The waitress came back with replacement food for Keith maybe twenty minutes later to his chagrin. 

When the mood finally settle Pidge asked, "So, what are you doing with James tonight?"

Lance paused. The weight of the air around the table thickened. "Oh, I think we're going to a movie and then he said we were going somewhere nice afterward." The other three didn't look thrilled, "What?"

"Nothing it's just..." Hunk began.

"Your boyfriend is a creepy old dude Lance." Keith finished, "Hunk told us about yesterday and your still going to go on a date with him? Are you crazy?"

Lance shot Hunk a sharp glare, but seeing the honest worry on his face it dissolved, "Ok, really, I'm fine, James is cool, don't worry about it."

"Then tell us what happened."

Lances heart stopped, "What?"

"Tell us why were you so upset," Keith insisted, "Until you can do that I wont let it go and neither will they. I haven't told Shiro but I will."

"Excuse me?

"Keith!" Hunk almost whined, "you're not helping man!" 

"Look, Lance," Pidge leaned on the table, "We're just trying to help. Every time you see him you come back more upset than you were befo-"

"Nope. No no no no no no no," Lance wagged a finger at the two in front of him, "You can say nothing, zero, zilch, you've never met him, you know nothing. And you," He turned to Hunk, "can say less than nothing because you're acting weirder than I supposedly am! So, how about, we have dinner like normal friends and leave _my_ love life alone!?" 

Both Pidge and Keith tried to continue arguing but gave up. Hunk sat silently looking at his food. It took him a while to realize the conversation had reverted back to normalcy. Lance was talking about how winter break, which was only two and a half weeks long, was coming soon and his parents might come up. It was doubtful, they didn't have a whole lot of money but it was a possibility, if they did he was going to go to his sisters in Florida to see them. The Holts were going skiing, Keith was going with Shiro to a festival. "Hunk? What are you doing for the break?" Pidge asked, "Is your mom coming?"

Hunk didn't respond immediately, "No, probably not. Plane tickets out of Honolulu are expensive and I don't have the money to go either. I'll probably just be here," He sighed. A week stuck practically alone on campus with Iverson. The thought made him queasy. 

"Do you want to go skiing with us?" Pidge asked.

"You can come to the festival too if you want, I doubt Shiro will mind."

Hunk shook his head, but smiled and thanked them for the offers. A week with the Holts would be awkward, and a week with the two priers would be stressful. He felt kind of bad, but he really hopped Lances parents ended up not coming, so he didn't go to Florida. "Oh Lance, when are you going back to the doctor?"

Lance shrugged, "I think next Friday? I'll get my caste off and then I'll only have another 2 visits and they'll let me-" He stopped mid sentence, his phone had dinged. "Oh, James is here, I'll text you guys later, ok? I'll be back before midnight." He waved and left the booth. 

All three sighed. "Great, that worked wonders didn't it?" Pidge laid her head on the table. "Think he's gonna break up with him?"

Hunk rested his cheek in his hand, "I doubt it." 

There was a long pause before Keith spoke up. "Speaking of break, Hunk," Hunk looked up, "Are you sure you're good with being here alone?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... well..." Keith looked Hunk straight in the eye, he looked too intense, "You'll be on campus. With Iverson. For a week." Hunk stared at him. "I saw Iverson talking to you after lunch. I don't know what he said but you started crying when he left. Is that why you've been weird too?"

"Wait what? Iverson? I mean he's a bully Hunk but there's no reason to cry about it." Pidge perked up, and stopped. "Hunk?" Hunk had gone empty. His eyes were open and he was staring straight at Keith but his mind was elsewhere. "Hunk? Dude?" She turned to Keith, "Really? Why'd you do that!" She punched him in the arm.

"It's fine," Hunk said mechanically, "He just, made me mad and it made me cry. I've been overwhelmed a lot lately. It's fine don't worry about it." Soon after the three left.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

       

 Hunk didn't really remember the drive back, he vaguely remembered telling the others bye but he had no idea how long ago that was. He'd been sitting on the toilet since he got back staring at the small metal blade. The last time he'd done this he accidentally left it out where Lance could find it. And then he felt horrible when he saw that Lance had used it. Oh Lance would be so mad if he knew, especially because of how angry it'd made Hunk. He glanced down at his thighs, they had tiny white lines all over them mixing in with his stretch marks. He just looked at them. He didn't like them. He didn't like his stretch marks, he didn't like his scars, he didn't like his fat, his disgusting body that enjoyed things he hated. He wanted it to go away. 

Before his brain caught up with him, his legs were bloody again. Too bloody. "Shit," he grumbled as the red dripped onto the toilet seat, and tile, "Shit, fuck, dammit!" He hissed. He cleaned it up, put warm wet wash cloths over his cuts and when they stopped bleeding he dabbed alcohol onto them and some band aids. Hunk put his pajama pants on adn laid in bed. He had to put a pillow between his legs to keep them from rubbing together and then he just stopped existing. 

Hunk didn't go to sleep. He just zoned out. When he finally zoned back in Lance was coming through the door. He turned, Lance was humming, that was a good sign. "You're back early," Hunk said, his voice scratchy.

"Oh, yeah, we just went to a movie," Lance smiled. He seemed happy, good. Maybe James wasn't a complete asshole after all. "He's going on a business trip so he'll be gone for a week or two. That means we can hang out in the mean time!" Lance sounded excited. He sat at his desk and undressed telling his friend about the evening. When he was finally finishing he was in one of Hunk's over-sized tee-shirts and sitting on the edge of his bed, "So we should watch some TV since I'm back early!" He finished. But then he noticed Hunk didn't look so excited. "Buddy?" He pouted, "please?"

Hunk didn't want to watch TV, he didn't want to cuddle, he didn't want to exist. He didn't respond, he was zoning out again.

"Hunk are you ok?" Lance asked, genuinely sounding worried. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hunk was so quiet he was almost inaudible. "You can watch TV, I'm just going to sleep." He moved and made a spot for Lance to get in the bed. Lance scrunched up beside his friends and turned the TV on.  He laid his shoulder and head on Hunks chest. He smelled like Vanilla. Had Hunk noticed that before? It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.  

The next few days were quiet. Then the weekend was quiet. In fact the group hadn't had a more peaceful week all semester. No one went out, no one really did much of anything, they just hung around and watched TV. James was out of town, so Lance didn't go out, Iverson left Hunk alone, so he didn't disappear, it was nice. They all felt better for it. No one pried into either Hunk or Lances business either, it was so relaxing. And then it snowed. It was so pretty.  

The group let only left campus during the weekend to go to a movie, Shiro took everyone to the gardens a few towns over for the afternoon. The gardens were large but they were decorated for Christmas and it was refreshing. The darker is got the more lights turned on. In the middle of the garden there was a lights and ice display. Much of it was thick enough to play on top of. Lance grabbed some of the snow, shaped it into a ball and threw it as hard as he could at Keiths head. Hiding behind Hunk he threw another one and a huge snowball fight ensued.

Shiro threw a snow ball hard enough at Hunk to make him fall over, and on top of Lance and Pidge. They all started laughing. Hunk rolled off the other two and sat on his knees giggling. His thighs were stinging but he didn't care. "Ok, ok," Shiro said helping Pidge and Lance up, "It's getting late we should probably go back," Everyone groaned, "Oh come on it's not that bad. Let's go. Well, we can get ice cream first." 

They sat around in the ice cream shop talking about finals. "Ugh I told you, the computer you want to build for the robot isn't capable of-"

"Are you trying to tell me my math is wrong Hunk!?"

"No just you're-"

The other three started ignoring them. They were going to be arguing about that until Hunk finished the model and one of the two conceded they were wrong. "What about you two?"

Keith shrugged, "I always get C's and B's anyway so I'm not worried about it."

"I'm going to bomb my German final," Lance huffed, "I mean, who speaks German here anyway!?" Pidge immediately turned to him and said something in German, "Oh shut up Pidge! Not every one is German!" They all laughed at him, "Besides I'm already bilingual, why do I need to be trilingual..."

Hunk snickered, "Oh come on you're not that bad." Lance rested his head on the table and sighed. "Don't worry buddy."

Shiro patted his shoulders and they stayed for a while longer before finally heading back to the school and dropping Lance and Hunk off. Pidge was going home for the weekend and Keith was going with Shiro. "See you tomorrow!" Shiro waved and they were off.

The two went back to their room. It wasn't late yet only about ten but they were both decidedly tired. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower," Hunk said, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, do you want ramen?"

"Sure! What kind?"

Lance squinted at the two cups, "This one is Kimchi," he said raising the one in his right hand, "and this one is uh... crab?"

"...crab? in cup ramen? I'll take the Kimchi." Hunk turned and got into the bathroom.

Lance hummed as he put the water in the heater. Before Hunk got out the soups were ready and Lance got the movies in the TV. "I put Beauty and the Beast in," Lance said when he heard the door open, "Your ramen is on your bed table," He blew on his fork and took a bite. Hunk didn't respond. "Hunk?"

"Hey, can you give me my pants? I left them on the chair..." 

"Oh, sure." Lance grabbed the yellow pajamas and walked to the door. Hunk was standing in the crack. Lance stopped and looked at him. He was still wet all over, his hair was dripping onto his strong face. His legs were still covered by his towel. Lance stared at his belly, it looked so soft and squishy. He could feel himself blushing.

"Lance? What?" 

Lance blinked, "Nothing, here, sorry." Hunk was bigger than Lance had realized. His skin was dark and he looked like a muscled teddy bear. Lance shook his head, he shouldn't be looking. "Here," He handed Hunk his pants and stepped back into the room. He himself changed and waited for his friend at his desk. His phone dinged. Lance checked it quickly. James? 

"Hey Huckleberry," Lance didn't like being called that anymore, not since... it made him uncomfortable. "I'm still out, will be out till next week, when are your finals? Want to go celebrate when I get back? ;)" 

Lance didn't feel like going. Something felt wrong, the last few "celebrations" were... not good. But he also felt guilty for saying no... "Yeah, sure, but I don't want to be out late can we go somewhere in the afternoon?"

"Of course Huckleberry, I'll see you in a week or two ok? Call me when you finish up Finals. Are you going to Florida?"

Lance sighed, "I don't know."

Hunk came out then and Lance put his phone away. "What's wrong?" Lance asked scrubbing his head. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Lets watch the movie." 

    

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

_**You feel so good** _

_**Stop wiggling you're making it worse** _

_**Come on Huckleberry keep moving.** _

Lance opened his eyes, when did he fall asleep? Hunk was snoring beside him. Lance rubbed his eyes, why was that coming up again? How long ago? At least it hadn't bled into that other incident again. He looked at the clock. It was three a.m. He checked his phone. James had kept texting him. Lance sighed, and put the phone back down, he wasn't in the mood to talk to people. Hunk twitched really hard almost kicking Lance off the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Hunk whimpered, and twitched again. 

"Not again..." Lance turned around and hugged Hunk tight around the waist, smushing into his belly. "Come on you're okay."

"Please, please, ow..." What was he dreaming about?"

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

**Iverson was standing over him, _Did that hurt? Good_. He kicked Hunk again,  _this is why you're supposed to do what I tell you. Now get up._ He grabbed Hunk by the scruff of his hair and shoved his face back onto his lap _now -_**

"Hunk? Hunk wake up," Lance was pushing on him. 

"Hm? What is it?" 

"You're having a nightmare."

"Oh..." well Hunk knew that. He looked over and saw Lance on top of him. He looked half asleep too. When he saw Hunk wake up Lance laid back down. The two wrapped around each other again and went back to sleep. 

The next day was just as chill as the others. The two didn't leave their room. at around seven Lance got a call. He jumped up and ran to hug Hunk. "My parents are coming!!" He shouted, "I get to leave the day after my last final!! Aha!!" 

Hunk grinned, "That's great!" He hid his disappointment pretty well, "I'll help you pack if you need it." 

Lance jumped around the room and then hugged Hunk again, "Aha! I'm so happy! I need to tell the others!!"

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Finals came and went. Hunk was going to be stuck by himself on campus Pidge was already gone, Shiro and Keith were leaving in 2 days, Lance was leaving tomorrow. He was on a date though. Hunk wasn't sure he was okay with that though. He was waiting at his computer for his mother to skype. They hadn't been able to all semester and now that he was free he could. He was kind of nervous though. 

The call came through. "Mama!" He said. He couldn't help smiling seeing his mothers face, far too close to the camera, "Mama move back a-"

"Hello!? I can't see you baby," She tapped the screen.

"Mama move back you might-"

"Oh! I see you! Hi sweetie!!" She yelled.

He chuckled, "Hi mama." 

Her demeanor changed, "Baby? what's wrong? You look sick?"

Hunk looked down, "No mama just stressed and tired. I'm fine though"

She frowned, "Did you have any of your...?" 

He laughed once, "Yeah a few but I'm fine I promise."

They talked for three hours. His mom had tried to get a ticket to go see him but, as he expected, they were too expensive. She sent him a present though, he had sent one a couple days before. She asked how his classes were and he told her he got all A's again as far as he knew. She laughed when he told her about Lances tea incident. "How is he? Is he there?"

"No he's out but I'll tell him you said hi. He's good I guess? He got his caste off today, he seems to be getting better." She nodded, he'd told her he fell and hurt himself over text and that he seemed a bit depressed since then. He wasn't completely lying. Lance did get his caste off today, and he seemed to be getting a little better. he wasn't as skittish, and he was back to himself, if just a bit... he didn't know. There was still something very off, but not as bad as before.

"Honey?" She said. Hunk realized he'd zoned out, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, mama," He lied, and he knew it was obvious but if there was anyone that could never find out what was wrong it was his mom. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Really?"

"I'm just... tired, is all."

"You haven't been-" He knew what she was about to ask and it hurt. 

He stopped her, "No, you know I don't do that anymore." He felt bad lying, ironically his thighs starting itching. 

She didn't believe him. He could see it in her face. "Ok baby." 

It was really late in Honolulu so he let her go. She made him promise to call her again the next day. He promised that if he could he would. He wanted to talk to her again anyway. He missed his mom. She kissed the screen and clicked out. Hunk sighed. He checked his grades one more time, checked his phone and took a shower. 

Hunk looked down at himself. He couldn't see his feet his stomach was so big, his legs rubbed together. He sighed again and went back to showering.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance scrunched into his scarf. James was talking about something but he wasn't paying attention anymore. Lance didn't want to be there anymore. "I mean being skinny is great and all but you need to put on some pounds." "Look, Huckleberry, I can't hold your hand it's too cold and someone might ask questions," "You know I think you would look really cute with a couple piercings your face would be less... empty?"  _WHY_ was he being such a jerk today!? He kept doing that. One date he'd be sweet and perfect, the next he'd be a total asshole, or he'd... he'd... Lance shook his head, don't think about that. It's not like it was anything anyway. 

"Something wrong pumpkin?" He heard James ask.

"No, just cold," Lance smiled. 

"We can go in? Get some coffee?" He paused, "Go to  my apartment?" He nudged Lance. Every time they went to James' apartment Lance ended up stuck doing something he didn't want to do. Not that it mattered. They were dating right? It was expected.

Lance sighed and shook his head again. "Let's just get coffee..." 

"Alrighty then."

While they were drinking James had told him about how his friends were going to be around when he got back from break. "You should come meet them!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, maybe," Lance said, "I'll try." 

Lance got back to his room around five. Hunk was in the shower. He would have to wait till he got out to take one himself. He pulled off his heavy clothes and put on one of Hunks he'd been hoarding. Before he put it on he poked his belly. It really was a little sunken in... and his legs looked like chicken legs... He felt the six scars on his upper arm. It made him feel worse. They were so obvious, and they were so... He closed his eyes and squeezed them. Why was he thinking about this? Maybe he'd skip the shower and go to bed. Yeah. That was better. He got in his bed and went to sleep before Hunk even came made it out of the bathroom. 

Lance got up early the next day and finished packing, Hunk saw him off at the airport and he made it to Florida that evening. "Lance!!" His sister shouted, running up to hug him.

"Sara!" He hugged her back. They got his bag and left to her house.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk waved goodbye and waited till Lance got through security before he headed back to campus. Shiro and Keith would be leaving the next day and that meant... He'd be alone on campus for a week. All the faculty, aside from Iverson, were gone by noon and there were barely any people there. He stared at the entrance. He didn't want to go in. He did anyway. Iveron had left him alone for two weeks. Was that good or bad? He was dreading finding out. 

He realized he didn't have long to wait. Not twenty minutes after he got in his room he got a text. 

"My quarters. 8." 

Hunk squeezed the phone. "no..." he said scowling, "No. No. I'm not, NO!" He threw the phone at the wall. "fuck this, fuck that, fuck HIM FUCK FUCK!!" he punched the wall leaving a gaping hole. He stared at it. And then he slumped onto his bed and simply... stopped. 

 

Hunk knocked on the door. It took a moment but it opened. The large man stood behind the door. He didn't say anything. Hunk walked in and the door closed behind him. "The bedroom." Hunk looked up it was to his left. He did as told. That was always best wasn't it? He could feel Iverson behind him as he went. The door closed. Hunk stared at the floor. "Take your shirt off. And your pants." Hunk did. This was... new? "Get on the bed."

"Sir?"

"Get on the bed, Garrett." When Hunk didn't move Iverson grabbed his hair and shoved him. Hunk landed in the soft panicking, he scrambled to get up but Iverson laid on top of him. "Stop!" the principle latched his arms around the back of Hunks neck forcing him down. He got next to his ear, "This will hurt less if you cooperate," He whispered and then punched hi in the side. 

What was going on? This wasn't what they usually did! "Sir, plea- AH!" a knee slammed into his back.

"Shut up! We've been over this. If you don't resist I don't hit you. Understand?" That was a lie. Hunk knew better. He wouldn't hit as often but Iverson'd still beat him.  

Everything kept going down hill. The older man pulled Hunks underwear and shoes off, twisting him around so they were face to face. And then the touching started. He rubbed their dicks together like he had before until Hunk was unwillingly hard. And then he sat on Hunks face, "Suck," He ordered, and Hunk did. While he did, Iverson lifted Hunks legs up until all his weight was on his shoulders. He suddenly realized where this was going and he closed his eyes. 

Fingers first, he kept moving them around until Hunk could feel how loose it was. Iverson put his legs down and got off of him. "Please sir... please... I don't-" a slap. Hunk bit his lip. Iverson continued. 

The principle sucked Hunk first, before shoving something up him. His hand around Hunks neck again. He groaned. Hunk tried not to cry. Their mouths connected, and it seemed like it would never end. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Shiro and Keith were finishing putting their stuff in Shiro's car, it was late, a little passed 1 am, they were going to leave in about 2 hours and they needed to finish getting everything ready when Shiro got a call. 

"Hunk?" a long silence. "Hunk? Hello?"

"Sh-shiro?" 

Something was wrong. "Hunk, what's wrong?" Was he crying?

"I... can you... I need..." He stopped again. He sounded awful. He started sniffing, "Please," he said obviously distraught, "can you come get me? Please? I don't... I don't want to be here." 

Shiro felt anger boiling up, "What's wrong Hunk? What happened?" Keith raised a brow, "Hunk?"

"Please... please..." He was deflating, Shiro could hear it.

"Ok Hunk. I'll be right there where are you?"

"School..."

"Ok. Wait for me." He hung up the phone. 

"What's wrong?" Keith set down a box, "What happened?"

Shiro looked furious, "Something's wrong with Hunk, can I take your car?" He thought he knew exactly what was wrong but he wasn't going to tell Keith. The younger one nodded and handed him the keys. "I'll be back, possibly with Hunk," He said walking down the drive. He started the car, and was gone.

it took Shiro half the time it usually took him to get to the school. When he arrived Hunk was sitting by the entrance in less than weather appropriate clothing, and several big bruises on his face. "Hunk?" Shiro aid walking up, he stopped when he saw Hunks bloody pants. He looked down at him. The crotch area was soaked through. "Oh my god," He whispered. 

Hunk finally looked up at him, "I can't... I can't do this anymore," He said starting to cry again, "I can't I...." Shiro dropped down and hugged the teen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hunk repeated over and over as his crying turned into hiccuping sobs.

Shiro shushed him. What was he apologizing for? "It's ok big guy... What happened?" He got him to stand, he was wobbly and obviously weak, "Come on we need to get you into something warmer and see why you're bleed-"

"NO! NO!" Hunk shoved off of Shiro falling to the ground again, "No! please... I don't want to go back!" 

Shiro got back down, "Hunk, buddy, you're going to freeze and we need to see why you're bleeding, please?" Hunk was too cold. Wearing wet pants in negative degree weather was also not helping. Hunk finally nodded and Shiro got him up and moving again.

In the light of Hunk's room Shiro saw the damage more clearly. He had bruises on his neck and wrists, his face was swollen and he had a fresh black eye where his old one had finally faded. Shiro set him in his chair and, with Hunks permission, began undressing him. It just got worse. When he took off Hunks shirt the welts on his belly and sides twitched. He had three big cuts on his stomach and a bite mark around his nipple. Shiro gaped. Hunk didn't move. His eyes had turned glassy the moment they entered the room. Shiro's face turned to rage, "Who did this!?" He shouted, "WHO!? IVERSON!?" The name made Hunk flinch. "THAT SON OF A-"

He turned around like he was going to leave but a whimper made him stop, "Please don't... don't leave..." He felt the muscles in his face relax ever so slightly and he turned around. Quiet tears were dripping off of Hunks nose and chin. "Please..." Shiro stepped closer to the teenager, and hugged him again. 

Carefully, he finished undressing Hunk, He wasn't even wearing underwear. Even his dick was bruised. It took him a second to notice the scarring on Hunks thigh, and even longer to understand what it was. He didn't say anything. He helped Hunk into the shower, and cleaned him up. Then he helped him out, redress, and get back out to the car. Shiro let him in and got in on the other side. Hunk had stayed silent. "Hunk?" Shiro asked. He got a twitch of recognition so he continued, "What happened? What's been happening?"

Hunk stayed silent a little while longer. "He... told me he'd expel Lance if I... and then he kept getting worse and worse but tonight he..." He stopped again " I didn't want to but... and he kept hitting I..." Shiro punched the steering wheel. He  _knew_ it! He knew it!! Why hadn't Hunk said anything!? Why didn't he just take the initiative and beat the hell out of Iverson when he noticed in the first place!! He was going to kick that old man- "Please don't say anything..." Hunk whispered and Shiro broke a little. "Lance can't know... why... my mom can't know... please... I was just... I didn't want Lance expelled and I-" His voice cracked, "I thought he'd eventually get board of me but instead he got worse! And tonight he... I can't do this anymore Shiro... I can't! It's too much" He broke down into his sobs again, "I don't know what to do, he wants me to come back tomorrow but I don't want to! I don't! It hurts! I hurt! I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be the happy one, but I can't, please!" 

"Sh, Hunk..." Shiro started rubbing his back, "You don't have to. I won't tell anyone..." He meant it too. He was still going to beat the shit out of Iverson, but he'd let Hunk have his secret. "I won't let him hurt you again, I'm sorry you thought you had to pretend to be happy, come on, I'll take you to my place, you can stay there." 

When they arrived Keith tried to figure out what was wrong, Shiro made him drop it, "not now," He'd said, and Keith let it go. Shiro set Hunk on the couch and removed his coat, "You can sleep here ok? Our rooms are a mess or I'd let you take one of the beds..." He got Hunk a pillow and a blanket, it took him hours to fall asleep.

Keith stood by the door when Shiro finally sighed he said, "What happened? What's wrong with him?" The concern etched on his face made Shiro's eyebrows crease, "Who did that?"

Shiro shook his head, "I'm not sure, watch him though will you? I need to go do something." He brushed passed Keith and got to the door, "We might not go to that festival, sorry, I don't want to leave him here."

"Was it Iverson?" Keith asked following, "I saw him talking to Hunk last week, I don't know what he said but-"

"Keith. Please." Shiro turned and laid a hand on the smaller ones shoulder, "He isn't doing well, we need to let him tell on his own, ok?" Keith scowled, but then nodded, "I'll be back. 

Shiro got in the car and drove back to campus. He was boiling. He was so furious. Shiro stocked out of the car and into the building. It was 6 am. He slammed on the door. No answer, he did it again and again. When the door opened Shiro plowed in. Iverson stared at him, "Shirogane? Why are" Shiro punch him so hard he felt Iversons teeth rattle. Iverson fell, and Shiro followed, hitting him over and over again. When he finally stopped, Iversons face was bloody. He chuckled, "Find out did you?" Iverson grinned, his teeth were red, "And now what?"

"I should tell the president of this school," Shiro growled, "I ought to call the FBI on your ass, I should  _kill_ you." Iverson glared up at him, "But I won't. For Hunk's sake I won't." His voice got dangerously quiet, "But if you _ever_ touch him again or anyone else for that matter I will come back and beat you to death." He turned and slammed the door leaving the monster behind it to rot.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk woke up the next morning so sore he couldn't move. He didn't really remember everything that happened. He went to Iversons... after that is fuzzy, he was pretty sure he called someone... wait, where was he? Hunk shot up from the couch ignoring his pains. He didn't recognize, "Hey big guy, you're awake!" He turned to see Shiro in his pajama pants by the hall door. Hunk blinked. "You ok? Do you... need anything?" What was that tone? Why was he-? and then Hunk remembered. 

"Oh god" Hunk said falling back to the couch, "Oh my god..." Shiro appeared in front of him, "I can't believe I..." He started breathing heavily, his heart hurt, what did he do!? Why did he do that!? He grabbed his chest and covered his eyes. He didn't want to look at Shiro, he didn't want anyone to look at him. 

A hand touched his back making him flinch, "Hunk... it's ok..." Hunk doubled over, "Hunk, calm down, please, you're going to hurt yourself." 

"No, no, why did I, stupid..." He mumbled. Then he smashed his fist into his own head, "Stupid!"

"Hunk! Stop! Calm down!" Shiro grabbed his arm and hugged them to his side, "Sh... Hunk..." Hunk put his forehead on Shiro's shoulder and yelled, then cried, then calmed down. Shiro waited. He was glad Keith had left early that morning to go get groceries for the week. "Come on buddy. You're ok," Shiro loosened his grip into a hug, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And you don't have to be scared. He won't bother you again I can promise that."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Come on. There's coffee in the kitchen." He helped Hunk up again, wary of his bruises, and got him to the kitchen. By the time Keith got back Hunk had calmed down and was putting on his usual good mood. Hunk stayed with them the whole break. He called he mom when he got her present and then called again on Christmas and New Years. He felt... lighter. But also heavier? He didn't have to deal with Iverson anymore, but he'd have to deal with everything he'd done forever. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not. He thought he should be.

Lance was coming back the next day, and then Pidge after that. They had one more weekend before school started again and it made him nervous. What if Iverson called him in? Shiro said he wouldn't but... wait what if he expelled Lance!? Oh no... he was so worried... 

All three of them picked Lance up from the airport. He had gotten tanner and would  _not_ shut up about his "Golden glow." His parent's were leaving in a few days and then he probably wouldn't see them again until he could go home in the summer. He seemed sad about that. They were practically back and the house when he asked Shiro and Keith how the festival was. "Oh," Shiro said, "We didn't end up going."

"Aw, why?" Hunk looked down.

"We didn't want to leave Hunk here all by himself." 

Lance nudged his best friend, "How was that? You didn't have to share a room with Keith did you? I bet it smells like cum in there."

"HEY!!" Keiths face turned bright red, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!!" 

Lance started laughing but stopped, "Hey... wait a minute..." He touched Hunk's face, "Are you wearing makeup? What happened to your face?" He was right.

Hunk had gotten some foundation to try and hide the big bruises on his face, and was wearing nothing but turtleneck sweaters to hide the marks on his neck. "I fell," Hunk said.

Lance drew back, his eyebrows creasing heavily. "No you didn't. What happened, and don't lie you're an awful lier I don't know why you think I can't tell." Hunk didn't say anything, "Hunk-!"

"Lance!" Shiro said from the front, "Drop. It." They ate dinner at the house before Shiro took them back to campus. "I'll see you in a few days," he said before driving off.

The walk back to their room was silent save the suitcase wheels. When they entered the room Lance threw his suit case under his bed and flopped down on top of it. He sighed heavily. He heard Hunk sit in his. Lance sat up, about to say something when he saw the hole in the wall, "Dude?" 

"Hm? Oh... accident," that wasn't a total lie. 

Lance stared at Hunk, "Are you ok? And I want the truth, you don't have to tell me what's wrong but..." 

"I will be," Hunk smiled. He didn't think that was a lie. If Iverson left them both alone than it definitely wasn't a lie. Lance eyed him but eventually nodded. He got up to take a shower and when he came back out they went through their usual ritual of making Ramen and watching a movie together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Hunk's major battling with his "Monster" While his story isn't finished the next last chapters will focus on Lance, with Hunk angst splashed in. Thank you Shiro, you are a true Hero.


	7. Hurt

It'd been about a week since school started. Hunk and Lance had made sure they had at least 2 classes together and 1 with Pidge. Hunk had 2 classes with Keith and Lance and Pidge had lunch with him as well so it rounded out pretty evenly that they could all see each other throughout the day. Since Shiro had moved back into town Keith had decided to move in with him which meant once school was over no one was likely to see him for the rest of the day. 

Hunk snorted, "Dude that's the dumbest joke I've ever heard." 

Lance tuck out his tongue, "Then why are you laughing?"   

"Ugh I don't know that's a good question," Hunk sighed smiling. 

They sat in the middle row this time, instead of the front or back. This was the easiest way to compromise and them both still be comfortable. Hunk wrote their shared notes and Lance kept all the handouts, it was an English class and they had both expected it to be a lot easier than this but alas their teacher was a bit of a heard ass. The first thing on their reading list? Beowulf, old English version. Pidge had said she'd see if she could read it, since it's a Germanic language but even she was lost.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh" Lance groaned, his head hitting the desk, "I hate this claaaaaass," He whined. "Why is this class mandatory anyway? It's not like we don't have to take it again in collage! What's the point in giving students the freedom to choose their schedule if you still force classes on them?" his nose was smushed up against the table making him sound both nasally and muffled. 

"So that people still get the classes they need but get to be with people they know," Hunk shrugged, it was a guess but it seemed logical. 

The door opened and the two turned expecting to see the teacher, instead it was Iversons secretary.

Hunk went stiff, Lance saw him, his whole body went ridged and his eyes looked scared. She asked a student at the front to follow her, and walked out again. Lance saw him relax, look confused for a split second, and then very obviously concerned. The kid came back about 10 minutes into the class and Hunks tension finally released and he sighed.

Lance frowned at him and nudged his arm. Hunk looked over. "What's wrong?" Lance mouthed. "Don't worry about it" was the silent reply and it almost made Lance scream inside. Why didn't he trust him!? Why not tell him what's wrong!? It was infuriating! And what's worse was Lance  _knew_ Shiro knew what it was and neither of them would say shit. Lance scowled openly and turned away. When class was over he grabbed his bag in a hurry and left without waiting for his friend and he heard Hunk say his name as if he had no idea what was irritating him and it made him  _more_ irritated. 

He heard the heavy footsteps thumping up behind him, "Lance? What's wrong?" 

"Don't worry about it!" There was venom in that hiss and he kept walking. 

Hunk stared after his best friend, confusion etched into his face. What did he do? 

Lance stormed into the cafeteria, saw Keith, and walked over. Keith watched him throw his backpack down and storm off again. Oh great. Lance came back, sat down looking at his food, and then slammed his head onto the table startling Keith. "uh..." Keith said looked around them, brow furrowed, "What-" 

Lance looked up suddenly and cut him off, "Why is Hunk so fucking difficult!?" Keith frowned. "Like what is happening mister open as a meadow has turned into closed off carl."

"Wh-what?" Keith blinked.

"Uuuuuuugh!!!" Lance laid his face down again. 

Something hit him. Lance was flat on his back on the floor. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He heard Keith shouting, "What's wrong with you!?" 

"Shut it Kogane." 

Hanson. 

Lance tried to get up but a boot hit him in the face. 

 He heard that stupid snort of a laugh, "I mean I said I would beat you didn't I?" 

Did he? Oh yeah, last semester. "That was last seme-"

Another kick and then he heard all out fighting, someone yelling, oh his head was rattled.

Lance was too fuzzy, he felt a hand on his shoulder and panicked at its firmness. "Let go!" he shrieked, so his memories were still fucking him over weren't they? Or maybe it was just because he was barely conscious.  

"Lance! It's me!" Keith.

Lances breathing steadied at the recognition, his vision cleared, oh his head hurt. Keith was looking down on him, brows knitted. 

Lance sat up, the bullies were gone, the cafeteria was in hysterics and there was a teacher headed straight their way. "Kogane! McClain! What happened!?" Keith explained while Lance tried to get on his feet. He could see Pidge watching them from the door. He smiled and waved a hand to say he was okay. "I doubt a good student like Mr. Hanson would attack you unprovoked young man I will  _not_ tolerate lying Mr. Kogane!" The teacher wasn't having any of it and said they would be seeing the principle before the day was out.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk stiffened when Lance told him he was having to go to Iversons office at some point that day. He didn't say why though. He didn't feel like talking about his ass beating in the cafeteria."Ew..." Hunk shivered. 

Lance had let his irratation with the big guy go. There was no use in it, but they were on break and he was hoping he could get something out of his friend before they spit for their classes. Lance rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it..." he paused, he needed to ask. "Hunk..."

"Hm?" 

"Are you... afraid of Iverson?" Lance looked down when he asked, he watch Hunks hands which weren't moving. At all. And that answered his question. The constantly stemming Hunk was still as stone. Lance finally looked up again. Hunk was looking wide eyed into his lap. "Hunk?" Lance tried to touch his shoulder but Hunk flinched.Lance waited a second then tentatively, "Why?"  

"GARRETT! MCCLAIN!!" 

Lance thought Hunk would jump out of his skin hearing Iversons voice. Hunk gulped. It made Lance mad. What did Iverson do that scared him that much? Everyone was a little afraid of Iverson but still. 

"You two! My office! Now!!"

 Lance side eyed Hunk who didn't move at first, and then slowly he raised himself off the bench. 

"Hold on!" Lance shouted back, "Why does he have to come!?"

The grin on Iversons face was evil, "He's been sneaking into the Engineering lab at night."

Shocked was an understatement. Hunk looked mortified, "H-how do you..."

"There's a thing called video cameras Mr. Garrett, now both of you, march!" He pointed and they walked, and he fell in step behind them.  

The office was warm, almost hot actually. The two teens stood in front of the desk quietly as the Principle rummaged through his papers. "Let's see..." he mumbled, "Lance you've gotten into a fight with the Hanson boy today didn't you?" Lance nodded, "And this is the third time,  _already_ , this semester a teacher has called me about you. Hunk, you have snuck into a dangerous lab at least 3 times a week since last august and did not stay on campus over break like you were signed to do." Iverson glared at them both with his one squinty eye. "Now how exactly do you suppose I punish you?" He was enjoying this.

Lance saw Hunk flinch at the word "punish" and it made his blood boil. 

"Expulsion..." Hunk looked up sharp at that, earning a simple venomous smile from Iverson, "Might be a little harsh at the moment." Hunk relaxed ever so slightly, "However, I will say if either of you get in trouble one more time, or you sneak into the lab again, for the next 2 months... I will expel you both." Iverson looked at Hunk. A weird gaze in his eyes that made Hunk look down and curl up ever so slightly. It was like he was trying to tell the teen something, Lance didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. 

Iverson let the two leave. 

Hunk pulled out his phone almost immedialty. "What are you doing?" Lance asked.

"Telling Shiro..." Hunk mumbled.

"Telling Shiro what?" Hunk didn't answer him. He'd stopped typing and was just staring at the screen. Lance tried his best to sneak a look. It said:

 

Hunk: He tried it again...

 

Shiro: Typing.......

 

Shiro: I'll handle it.

 

Lance frowned and looked away before Hunk could notice. What had Iverson tried? What was Shiro going to do about it? "Hey," Lance said finally, "Wanna skip class? 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance took in a deep breath of the cold air. They'd gone shopping. Well Lance had, Hunk followed him around and carried stuff, trying on the occasional outfit Lance would pick out for him only to turn it down. "Oh come on," Lance was saying, "That blazer looked great on you."

 Hunk chuckled, "If it didn't make my stomach stand out so much then maybe but it made me look fatter than I already am."

Lance huffed, "Nothing wrong with some squish my friend it makes you extremely comfortable to lay on." Hunk chuckled.

They went into two or three more stores. In the last one Lance was showing Hunk a cute cardigan when he heard a surprised, "Huckleberry!" come from behind him. 

Lances eyebrows shot up, Hunk turned around, "James!" Lance said and Hunk frowned. This guy looked... he didn't know but he didn't like him. Lance put the cardigan back and went to hug his boyfriend. "I didn't expect to see you!"

"Nor you babe," James hugged Lance back but was watching Hunk, "Who're you?" He asked rather harshly.

"Oh!" Lance bounced, "James this is Hunk!" 

James nodded slowly, "The one who is mad at you?" 

"Usually," Lance said still smiling. Then he realized they were both glaring at each other. Oh great. "Anyway," Lance sighed, "I was just looking around why are you here?"

"Oh no reason," James puts his attention back on his boyfriend, "Just got bored, getting some stuff for my nephew." Then a kid that looked about 14 walked up behind him. He looked Korean. "Oh, here he is, this is Jake." 

Lance said hi, Jake nodded, Hunk did not say anything. Jake did not look happy to be there. He looked off, dazed. Lance was still talking to James when the kid turned and Hunk saw the dark bruise under his collar. 

"Lance," Hunk said, "I think we need to go."

"Why?"

"Just... we're going to miss dinner." 

"Oh! Ok sure," Lance turned back to James, "Are we still on for tonight or?"

James jokingly scratched his chin, "Hmmmm I don't know," Lance punched him lightly earning a bright giggle from the older man, "Ok, ok, yes I'll come and get you?" 

The two kissed and Lance walked away pulling Hunk along with him. "What is with you?" Lance whispered as they left, "You just stood there and glared at him!"

Hunk made a face, "I don't like him," he said. "He seems off to me." Lance rolled his eyes. "Lance did you see his "nephew"" he said in air quotes, "He was obviously not your boyfriends nephew man and he had a huge bruise under his collar I just..."

"Hunk! Stop it." 

Hunk pouted but kept quiet. He felt like he shouldn't but but he didn't want to start another argument. His phone buzzed. It was Shiro, "You should come to our house so I can talk to you." He agreed, he'd go when Lance went on his date. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 Lance giggled, James was being good this time. He hadn't said anything about his weight, hadn't been unwilling to hold his hand. It made him happy. "I guess I finally got to meet your friend!" James smiled, "He didn't seem to like me though."

Lance sighed twirling the flower he was holding in his fingers, "Yeah, don't worry he tends to be a little paranoid at times..."

"He's a pretty big dude," James shook his head, "How much does he weigh?"

Lance shrugged, why did it matter? Yeah he was big but it was a nice big, Lance always liked that his belly would jiggle when he laughed it was cute. "No clue. Why?" He finally answered.

"Just sizing up my competition Huckleberry." James winked. 

Lance scoffed, shoving the older man playfully, "Oh trust me you don't have to worry about that especially from him."

There was a long pause before James remarked in a quiet voice, "You sure about that? He looked about ready to kill me." Lance turned to face him, James looked thoughtful, like he was genuinely wondering if he could take Hunk should the need arise. "Ah well," James waved his hand, "No matter. Hey I got a surprise for you!" 

"Really? Is it expensive?" Lance joked.

James snickered, "Uh no not really maybe it shoulda been, but no I actually got some guys comin over later and I wanted ya to meet them." Lances brow furrowed, he didn't like going to James' apartment, something bad always happened. "Please? They been wanting to meet ya." 

"...Really?" Lance said kind of surprised. James nodded, "...Ok, yeah, sure why not." James hugged Lance to his side grinning ear to ear.

Lance smiled coming into James apartment. Today had been really nice. He turned to kiss James and the thought of Hunks concerned face almost stopped him. James smiled into the kiss. "The guys will be here in a bit why don't you go sit I'll get us drinks." James pushed Lance into the living room.

Lance had stopped refusing the drinks he knew it wouldn't do any good James would just give it to him anyway. James came back and soon someone was knocking on his door. "Ah there they are!" James got up and went to open the door.

6 men came in, shaking James' hand and looking around a little until they spotted Lance on the couch. Lance swallowed. Something felt wrong, why was he so nervous? Hunks face came to him again. Maybe this was a bad idea, he should go back to school. "Well," James said coming into the room, "This is Lance," He smiled, Lance waved, "Why don't we sit? Do you guys want drinks?" All of them nodded and Lance was left alone with them in the small room. 

The gazes they gave him made him shiver. "Well..." One said, "Ain't you pretty?"

 ** _Damn! This ones pretty!_**  

A voice in the back of Lances head surfaced suddenly. It was the same voice? No, no it wasn't that was dumb... 

"Oh yeah, a beaut," another one said. Lance was pretty sure this was a weird exchange to have. But he nodded and thanked them not sure what else to do about it. He took a sip of his... whatever it was and sat back in the couch waiting.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk sat on the couch quietly. Shiro was making tea and had sent Keith on an errand just after Hunk had gotten there keeping him from seeing his friend and snooping. Shiro handed Hunk a mug of the warm spicey drink. "So? What is it?" Hunk asked finally.

Shiro sighed a little. "He won't bother you,"

"That's-!" 

Shiro held up his prosthetic hand that no one was completely sure he acquired, "Hunk. I mean it. I got Pidge to show me how to hack into the schools system and I found a lot of erased footage on his office cameras of... well..." Hunk closed his eyes tightly, letting his head fall. "I went in and showed it to him, basically I'm blackmailing him into leaving you alone at this point. But I thought you should know that I have the footage. I think it's the only copy but..." The silence was heavy. "Hunk... How are your... uh... your thighs?"

Hunk knew that question was coming, of course it was. What else was there to talk about beside his bad habit he'd had for way too long. "They're fine. I haven't... I haven't messed with them since the first of the year..." He saw the relief in Shiro's face. And he had the insatiable urge to ask something he never really thought about before. "Shiro... Do you have any?"

"Any... what?"

Hunk was trying really hard to keep eye contact but it just... he didn't like the pity, "Scars, or... or..." Hunk started scratching his thighs.

Shiro didn't make him finish the question, "Yes... I did, although most of them are gone now," Hunk was obviously not expecting that answer and his reaction made Shiro smile. "Yeah, although I don't know why you started but... Keith and I's dad is not exactly a great guy." He pointed at the scar across his nose, "I'm glad Keith was too young when we left to remember it. If I hadn't gotten a scholarship to the Garrison I'm not sure if we would still be here..."

Hunk looked stunned for a moment and then nodded. "You know... people usually see me and think I'm something to make fun of because I'm fat." He thought of Lance. Lance was the first person to genuinely laugh with him and not at him just because of his weight. In fact he wasn't sure Lance had ever even asked him about it before. "After a while I decided I'd rather have the scars then the stretch marks but I hate those too." There was another short silence as he sipped the drink trying to figure out how to continue. He'd never wanted to tell anyone this stuff before, he wasn't sure why he suddenly did. "My mom found out when I was 14, she walked in my room before I could stop the bleeding and freaked out and since then I've just felt worse about it but I can't seem to completely stop doing it..." 

Shiro nodded, "When did you start?"

"I was 12. Someone in my class told me I should go lay out on the beach and I could go viral as a beached whale and I sort of... shut down..." That memory still stung. He wasn't even that big then, he was just bulky and tall but that was apparently enough. "After my mom found out I decided I'd rather be the happy one that didn't have issues than the sad fat kid that didn't know how to handle bullying." 

Unexpected arms wrapped around Hunks shoulders. Shiro squeezed just slightly. Hunk put his face in Shiros neck. "I'm sorry," He heard his friend say.  

"You know the most fucked thing about all this?" He caught his voice trembling, "Iverson is the only person who's ever been near interested in me and that feels worse than any of the bullying I got when I was a kid." Shiro didn't say anything to that, he just let Hunk cry into him. 

Keith came back about 20 minutes later, Hunk was getting ready to leave. Keith frowned, "When did you get here?"

Hunk smiled, his eyes were still a little wet but it wasn't bothering him, "A little bit ago, I was about to leave tho. It's getting late I don't want to get back after Lance."

"Where is he?" Both brothers asked

"On a date." Hunk caught himself scowling, "I met James earlier today too. He's... not someone I'd trust at all..." 

Shiro and Keith glanced at each other. Everyone was worried about Lance and his questionable boyfriend.  

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

Lance gasped and coughed roughly. He was crying, the one with red hair lifted his chin, "Oh you're pretty..." He cooed. Lance hiccuped crying too hard to respond. It hurt. There was too much stretching him and his throat was starting to burn. The red head locked lips, tongues intertwining. They disconnected. 

James walked in. "How is he?" He asked the room

Most of the men grunted approvingly, one of the ones inside Lance moaned instead. 

James kneeled down to meet Lances face, "Wow, you're gorgeous," James kissed his wet, sloppy, cheek, "You look so good when you cry..." He whispered.

"Make them stop," Lance wept, "It hurts, please James..." 

James shook his head, "They already paid for the night Lance. Don't worry, I'll make you pancakes afterward ok? And make you feel like a prince." A phone started ringing. "Whose is that?"

"M-mine," Lance said as one of the men behind him shoved into him once again. "It-it's Hu- AH!" His panting quickened with each thrust.

"Hmmm..." James stood up, walked to Lances discarded clothes and got out the device. "Do you want to talk to him?" 

Lance was mortified, "N-no! James please!"

James was already putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said casually. Lance bit his lip so hard he could feel it bleeding. He refused to make a sound as long as that phone was on. "He's a little preoccupied... Well I can ask." He looked up, "He wants to talk to you."

"Please," Lance sniffed, pleading, "Please hang up."

James nodded, and said into the receiver, "Here he is." James put the phone up to Lances ear looking expectantly at Lance who was trying to stop crying. Hold his breath, not... not moan into the receiver. 

"H-hello?" Lance asked voice cracking. He cursed himself.

"Lance? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lance grunted, "Just... Just , OW!" 

"Lance!?" 

"Sorry, I uh... I stubbed my toe..." Actually one of the men behind him had smacked his ass a little too hard.

"Lance that doesn't sound like you stubbed your toe, what's going on? You sound like you're crying." Lance didn't know what to say to that. "Where are you? Do you need help?" He could hear Hunk starting to panic. 

"I'm- I'm fine, ok? Just...getting tacos" He bit his lip as one of them came in his stomach moaning so loudly he was sure Hunk could hear it. "I'll be back later ok? Bye"

"Wait Lance-!" James hung up the phone. 

"Good boy," He said kissing the teens hair. "Now then. They paid for the next three hours, you better give them their monies worth right?"

"You- you said you sold flowers," Lance openly wept, "I don't want to do this!" 

"I do sell flowers," James ran his hand through Lances hair caressing his cheek "I sell the best flowers. I'm afraid you happen to be a very valuable flower Lance and I can't let you wilt now can I?" 

"James... Please..." Lance reached for his supposed boyfriend but James just turned around and left the room. 

His nightmare continued. 

Each time one of them finished they cut a small groove into Lances arm. 

So Hunk was right.

James had started all of this.

This was the end goal the whole time.

Lance was to become a whore.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance stared at the white ceiling. He couldn't move. His hips ached. His throat was sore and useless. He was sticky and sweaty and bloody and... and... 

He would still be crying if he had the energy for it but he didn't. Not even a little. He barely had the energy to stay awake and he refused to sleep in the bed he was stuck in.

He heard the door open. There was a sweet smell. "You are amazing..." James' voice came toward him. "Can you move?" Lance couldn't answer. Didn't want to. James came into view looking down on him. "Hmmm... Here," James grabbed him under the arms and picked him up, leaning the limp body against the bed frame. Lance winced feeling the  _stuff_ that was trapped in him shift. Lance saw James had kept his word and made him pancakes. "You like pancakes don't you?" Lance just stared at them. "Little Huckleberry, you eat a bit, and I'll let you go home alright?" 

Lance wanted to go back to his room and cuddle with Hunk. He wanted his best friends warmth. Not this... whatever this was that James was giving him. He felt the tears coming again and he couldn't stop himself from convulsing into sobs. "Oh babe you'll get used to it," James assured. 

Get.. get used to it? "Please," Lance pleaded through his sore throat, "Please don't make me... I don't want to, I don't like it, James please I'm begging!"

The look he was given was cold. James put the pancakes on the bed, "Eat at least one. Then I'll help you wash, rest for an hour or two, and you can leave. I already have clients for tomorrow and this weekend. You  _will_ come back and fulfill them. You're lucky I didn't let anyone buy you. One of those men offered me almost four grand for you, you slut." Lance had never expected that would hurt so much. He apologized. He didn't know why but he did and it didn't make him feel better but James leaned down and kissed his forehead, "You're forgiven, now eat." 

Hunks warm smile came to him, something he usually looked forward to because it always made him feel better but now? He dreaded seeing his friend.  

 

Lance shivered as he walked up the stair well to his room. He was scared, he was scared he would never be able to have a relationship again. Never be able to function properly around other people now. Scared... he wasn't worth the love he wanted... and maybe that's why James had taken his away... That hurt. That hurt a lot. He'd never had a good relationship. Not with a single person, but it had never left him so... so empty. He thinks that's when it actually sinks in. James. The man he'd been dating for nearly 3 months. Was the one who arranged for those men to rape and beat him and tossed him in an ally. James was selling him for sex just because he can. And he expected Lance to just go with it. He was pretty sure he would too, what would James do if he didn't?

 When Lance finally got to his room door he couldn't hear anything but the light was on. He hoped Hunk wasn't in there or was at least asleep. It was almost 4 am.

He looked over to the second bed to see his friend splayed out in his yellow pajamas on top of the covers. Those absurd, banana yellow, pajamas. He looked cute in them. Lance quickly shook that thought away what was he doing? Stupid... Lance walked over to him to tap his shoulder. He figured he should, didn't really know why though. Let him know he was back? He didn't quite get to that. Looking down on his friend he smiled. Hunk looked peaceful, a type of peaceful Lance hadn't known him to be in a long time. Since Lance had gotten back from break Hunk had in general seemed better, back to his old self. He was still a bit off at times but nothing like he had for a majority of last semester. He had tried to follow suit but he wasn't sure he was succeeding. 

Hunks skin was so pretty. It was smooth and warm and healthy. his lips were puffy and curled just slightly at it's edges. He kept remembering how Hunk laughed and it made him so happy to remember. Lance wished James loved him, he caught himself thinking, like Hunk did. Hunk was always there for him even when they were arguing, always ready to help. To do what he could when Lance felt bad. Had Hunks warmth.

By the time he noticed himself inching toward Hunks face he was close enough to feel the sleeping breath kit his face. Hunk just looked so sweet, he smelled sweet. And Lance wanted... needed just a little bit of it, to wash the bitter taste lingering in his mouth... He pecked Hunk lightly, Hunk didn't move, so he did it again, lingering a little and soon he was kissing his best friend as fully and warmly as he could. He rested a hand on Hunks cheek rubbing at the light freckles barely visible on top of his dark skin. He gave a long, soft, kiss. The last one, he decided. And when he pulled up he saw Hunk staring at him. 

Lance stared back, fear coursing through his veins, "I- I... H-hunk I..." Lance backed up, tripped on a book and fell. 

"Lance!" Hunk got off the bed, kneeling down to help his friend. Lance started crying immediately, "Lance!?" Hunk wrapped his hand around Lanced arm earning a shriek of pain. "I'm sorry!" Hunk let go fast only to see blood seeping through Lances shirt and on his hand. Hunk looked back at Lance desperately worried, "Lance what happened? What was wrong, I tried to wait up but, oh my god its 4 am what happened!? You're bleeding! What did he do!? Take your shirt off I need to-"

"NO!" Lance crawled away, "No, don't please!" He wailed. 

Hunk looked frantic, he'd woken up to his best friend kissing him and then go immediately into hysterics and he didn't know what to do. Lance suddenly lunged forward wrapping his arms around his friend and sobbed into his chest. No not sob, that wasn't right, what was worse? He wasn't sure there was a word for it. "I'm sorry," Hunk whispered, holding onto his friend, "Lance please...shhh...." He rubbed his hands through Lances hair. 

The sound stopped after 10 or so minutes, Lances voice was gone. He wept still, latched on tightly, his face in Hunks softness. His shoulder shook, his body was trembling and he couldn't make it stop. He felt Hunk rest his head on his and it made his feel better, slightly, but better. "Lance..." His friend whispered, rubbing slow small circles in the nape of his back"You... you have to tell me what's wrong, I know you don't want to but..." Lance didn't even hesitate. He was tired of keeping secrets, he didn't want to hurt his friends but it was now just too much. He told Hunk about the nights those months ago, all the terrible dates with James, every time they had sex with Lances dubious but not out right non-consent, he told him about that day and that now he was going to be sold off to people for sex all the time and he couldn't get out of it. He apologized for everything the two had argued about in the last 6 months, about Hunk getting beat up, about anything and everything bad that happened that he could think of because in that moment it was all his fault. 

"and I'm so... so sorry I kissed you and woke you up I don't know why I did that please don't be angry, please!" Lance tried to breath but couldn't, he couldn't breathe at all and yet he was breathing too much and everything wrong that could happen was happening! He felt hands move on his body, a sensation he no longer liked, one stopped at his back, another when it hit his hips made his flinch violently but Hunk held him still. And then he was no longer sitting. Hunk stood up, lifting Lances measly 130 lbs body with him and carried him to Hunks bed. 

Hunk sat down, Lace on top of him, and wrapped the both in his blanket. "Don't be sorry Lance..." Hunk whispered, "you aren't the only one at fault when it comes to our fighting. Don't be sorry about James, you didn't do anything wrong, he did everything wrong. And I don't care that you kissed me, don't apologize." Hunk kissed Lances forehead, "I'm sorry I didn't help."

Lance shook his head, "No, no," He said his voice barely anything anymore, "you tried, I wouldn't-!"

Hunk shushed him, "Lance. Stop. Go to sleep, I'm right here, I'm not moving."

 

Lance didn't wake up until the next afternoon. He woke up with Hunk sitting beside him reading. When he saw Lance was awake he set the book on his lap and waited. Lance didn't say anything, he tried to sit up and convulsed. His entire body  _hurt_. "Lance are you ok?" Hunk asked in a hurried whisper.

"I'm fine," was what Lance tried to respond with instead he opened his mouth and his throat was so raw he couldn't take the intake of air and shut it again. Each movement made bouts of pain shoot up his spine. Hunk got off the bed taking all his warmth with him, Lance shivered.

Hunk grabbed water, crackers, and a small vine of grapes from their fridge, "Here," He said raising the water, "You need to drink something, I'll help." He sat back down, raise Hunks head onto his shoulder, making the smaller one cringe from the movement, and poured a small amount of the water in Lances mouth for him to drink. 

They spent the day in bed, Hunk occasionally getting Lance to drink, or nibble on a cracker. When it hit around 4 o'clock Lances phone that he set on the table that morning buzzed. Hunk growled when he saw who it was.

It was James. He didn't bother reading the text he turned the phone off and put it away. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to that trash but he had to wait until he could leave Lance to himself. And going from his own experiences it would be at least two weeks at bare minimum for only a handful of time. He got back in the bed and told him it was just an email. Lance didn't need this. Not today.  


	8. A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end! This chapter is mostly the two talking stuff out (finally) This is a short chapter! Hope you enjoy~

Hunk sighed. It had gotten dark. Lance was asleep and he had slept most of the day. Occasionally he'd wake up to eat a little or drink but he would never stay up for more than 10 minutes at a time. Tomorrow was going to be hard, they had class, if Lance didn't go he'd get in trouble again and he'd already been warned away from it. Hunk looked down, his homework lay unfinished in front of him. He rubbed his face. School had been hard, easier than last year so far but still hard. Being around large groups had started making him paranoid and his anxiety? Was hard to say. Some days it was fine, others it was terrible, worse than it used to be when it acted up. Now he had nowhere to go when it acted up either. 

Hunk knew he had razors in his drawer. And he thought about it. Several times over the last 24 hrs. But he didn't use them. He wanted to, but he had had a good streak of being clean and he wanted to keep it. Still. 

"Hunk..." Lances voice was gravely and raw. Hunk looked up, Lance was staring at him, but he quickly looked away. "I need... I need a shower can you help me?" He was still sore, and had a hard time moving. Something they'd done had really hurt his back. 

Hunk got up and gently held his friend being an anchor for his weight. Hunk led him to the bathroom, set him down on the toilet and turned on the shower. "You don't need help getting undressed do you?" Lance shook his head, and began to pull at the hem of his shirt. A bruise the size of Hunks hand wrapped around Lances ribs. Hunk had to look away and leave he felt himself beginning to panic when he saw it and he didn't want to do that in front of Lance. "I'll be right outside if you need anything," He said as the door latched. He was pretty sure Lance saw him look away abruptly. That made him fell bad. 

Hunk had to sit down, covering his mouth to keep from being loud. He was on the floor and now he couldn't move. An image of Iverson hitting him came into his mind. That night started to replay image by image and he wanted to scream but he didn't. He managed to keep silent. That's all he ever did now a days it seemed. Kept quiet when he wanted to shout.

He didn't even notice when the shower had stopped.

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Lance frowned down at his body. Was it that gross? The bruise on his side had gotten bigger, and the little ones around his body were turning a purple green he found disgusting. The four fresh cuts on his arms stung as he entered the hot water but it felt so good to be clean. He wet his hair and washed it, he scrubbed his body so hard he felt almost raw. The heat made his back feel so much better.

Thank god it was Sunday and not a school day. Tomorrow would be though and he got stuck in the thoughts of what he was going to do stuck in crowds of people alone. He had a class with everyone but there were a couple periods he was stuck by himself in the back row. Maybe he could hide back there. Yeah? Yeah... He stayed in there until his hands were pruned and his back began to get sore again. Lance wasn't sure how long that actually was. He got out wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to ask for some new clothes. 

He didn't see Hunk at first. He wasn't on his bed or at his desk. He was sitting in front of Lances own bed with his eyes shut and his mouth covered. "Hunk?" he asked quietly but the bigger teen obviously didn't hear him. He was crying. Lance could see the tears rolling down his cheeks and his shoulders shaking so hard he wasn't sure how Hunk could breathe. "Hunk?" He said a little louder. He still didn't hear him. Finally Hunk let go of his face and breathed. He sniffed, and kept breathing, his eyes closed. 

Hunk finally opened his eyes, and Lance slunk back into the bathroom pretending he hadn't seen what he just had. "Hey Hunk!"

"Yeah?" Oh thank you, a reply. 

"Can you hand me some clothes?" A minute later Hunk was in front of him, head down, with a hand full of clean clothes outstretched. "Uhm... I need... I might need some help..." Hunk looked up at that, Lances face was turning pink. He was serious. 

"A-alright..."

"Your eyes are wet," Lance noted, "Were you crying?" He was hoping he would get an honest answer, he didn't know what he would say if he didn't. Luckily Hunk huffed a little and nodded he looked away from Lance then.

Lance wasn't going to let him do that, his hand was still wet but he didn't really care and he touched Hunks cheek to make I just found out I'll have to get a job soon or I'll run out of money, my mom can't send my any more. I'm just stressed I guess."

"What about Iverson?" Again Hunk stopped when Lance said his name. "I know your afraid of him. Why?" 

Hunk forced a small smile and he shrugged, "He's scary what can I say?"

Lance shook his head, "No. Tell me. That's not a good enough answer, I saw you Friday, you looked like you wanted to die."

"I did..." Hunk mumbled. It took him a second to realize he had said that out loud. 

"...What?" 

"You're dressed do you need help getting out?"

"Hunk."

"If you do I'll" 

"Hunk!"

"WHAT!?" Hunk almost screamed. He was going to start crying again. "What do you want from me!? Do you want me to tell you that that razor you used before was mine!? That I was dumb and left it out after I used it!?" He started backing out of the room, "That school is killing me because I may be smart but I can't take the pressure of grades!? That I hate myself because I'm a weak fat kid!? That I got so fucked over by Iverson that I want to die sometimes!? And had to get Shiro's help because I couldn't STAND UP FOR MYSELF!?" He fell to the floor. He was crying so hard he couldn't breathe. "I'm so sick... of being the happy one..." 

Lance didn't respond. It was quiet outside of Hunks hiccups. The bigger one tried to stand but a hand touched his shoulder. He flinched, but Lance didn't notice, or didn't care, and hugged him. Hunk didn't hug him back this time. He just cried on the bony shoulder. Lance hadn't thought it was that bad. He expected that maybe Iverson had threatened to expel him too many times, or yeah school was getting hard but not to the extent of this. And then he felt awful for relying on Hunk's happiness, his warmth, things that were hard for the big guy to maintain sometimes, but he still tried. "I'm sorry..." Lance whispered. "You don't have to tell me... I should have left it alone..."

"Why did you keep going back?" 

The question threw Lance, he wasn't expecting Hunk to talk anymore. but he knew exactly what was being asked. "I... I was stubborn and wanted you to be wrong. I expected... Him to get better eventually, and the fact that most of the time he was sweet, was hard for me to ignore and see that he was just pretending even though I did know he wasn't a good guy... I wanted... I don't know what I wanted..." I wanted him to be like you... he thought.

With a huge in hale of breath Hunk finally told Lance what happened the semester before. Not everything, not that Lance, or Keith, or sometimes even Pidge was in the room with him, but most of it. The bad things. And Lance listened. The way Hunk had for him anyway. This happened while still sitting just outside the bathroom door, never moving, just talking. 

Eventually Hunk got up and out of Lances embrace and helped the smaller one stand. They were close together, Hunk could smell Lance he smelled good, he always did though. He was about to walk away when Lance grabbed his arm, "Wait..." Hunk turned back again still sniffling. Lance put a cool hand on Hunks wet cheek, rubbing his thumb over the dark freckles, "You're not weak, and I love your belly it's soft and warm, and..." With every word Lances face got closer until the twos lips brushed together.

"L-lance, what are you-"

Lance cut him off.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 Shiro parked the car just outside of the school gates. A tall man with salt and pepper hair was standing outside the gate in front of a nice car. "Excuse me?" Shiro asked, it was creepy to see a middle aged man standing outside of a school. "Can I help you?"

"Oh! Hello," The man gave out his hand to shake, "My name is James, you wouldn't happen to now a student by the name of Lance would you?" Oh this was Lance's boyfriend.

"He's a friend. May I ask how old you are?" James just smiled like the question was a joke. "I know you're quite a bit older than Lance and I can't help but wonder why a middle aged man is interested in a highschooler." His smile vanished.

"Highschool? He said he was 21." Shiro didn't respond, his face stayed hard. James rolled his eyes, "Well never mind that for now we had a date last night and he never came, I haven't been able to talk to him, he isn't answering his phone and I'm getting a little worried." 

"I'll call." Shiro didn't turn away from the older man. He had come to check up on Lance too but he was not about to let this guy out of his sight. He called Hunk. After 3 rings he answered.  

"Hello?" Hunk's voice was horse. 

"Hey, James is out by the front, I'm here too if you want to come down."

"I'll be down in a sec."

Shiro hung up the phone and turned to the older man, "He'll be down in a minute."

James nodded, "Can't figure out why he won't answer me."

Shiro knew something had happened, he didn't know what though. He had asked Hunk to let him know when Lance got back from his date Friday night and he apparently hadn't gotten back until early morning and something was wrong with him when he did. 

Hunk appeared on the pathway. "Oh, that's the friend," James said, "He looks... mad."

He did, which surprised Shiro a little. 

Hunk opened the gate, walked straight up to James and before anyone could say anything, punched him flat in the nose.


	9. A kiss

Hunk was seeing red he was so furious. "Hunk! Hunk stop!" Shiro was trying to grab him but surprisingly Hunk was stronger than he was. "Hunk!"

James's face was a giant bruise by the time Shiro finally got him off. "You piece of shit!" He yelled, "Fuck you!" and then he kicked the older man hard enough to make James vomit. 

"Hunk! Stop what is it!?" Shiro yanked him back hard, "What happened!?"

"He tried to sell Lance!" Hunk almost screamed tugging to get away from his friend. James coughed below them. 

"He what?" Shiro blanched almost letting the teenager free. "Hold on, explain Hunk!"

Hunk forced himself out of Shiro's grasp turning on him. He looked down at the middle aged man groaning on the ground, to his bloody hands, then back to Shiro. His face more determined and angry than Shiro had ever seen him. "I..." could he tell Shiro? Was he allowed to? He hadn't told Lance James was there. He didn't want to make Lance worry, or worse him come down and see James. He knew how that felt and it was one of the worst feelings possible. Shiro was waiting expectantly. Hunk looked back down at James who was starting to stand. "Why don't you tell him?" He said like he was ready to keep beating the shit out of him if he said the wrong thing. Which he was.

"What are you talking about!?" James shouted defensively, rubbing the blood from his very broken nose. "Where's Lance? What did you do!?" 

"Excuse me!!?"

"You fat-!"

"HOLD IT!!" Shiro yelled over both of them. "First of all!" He said stepping between the two, " **Never** ," He shoved a metal finger into James's chest dangerously, "insult Hunk. Ever." he got closer, "And second, as I heard you tried to sell my friend," his voice got quieter as he spoke, eyes squinting, "and you had better have an explanation for why he thinks that and if I don't like the explanation I'll call the cops and then beat the living shit out of you."

"I don't think I know he did!" Hunk tried to step forward but Shiro stopped him. "Lance can barely move because of you!"

"Hunk! Go back inside. Now." Hunk didn't move, "Hunk please, it's late, go take care of Lance." Hunk glanced between the two then turned and walked back through the gate, "I'll call when I need in." Hunk nodded acknowledgement and kept going. 

It took a few minutes to get back to their room. When Hunk did Lance was still where he had left him. Laying in bed asleep again. He felt his face relax finally, he needed to wash his hands before Lance noticed the bloody knuckles. 

Hunk didn't realize he had gotten some of the blood on his pants and the floor. He scrubbed his hands so thoroughly he wasn't sure which raw bits were from Jame's face and which ones were from his scrubbing, or his own blood to begin with. How dare he come to the school! What was that pig expecting Lance to just walts out there to him!? For Hunk to  _let_ him do that!? He let the water get too hot, he was scrubbing too hard. " _SHIT_ OW FUCK!!" He wretched his hands out of the water. Hunk looked down, they were already starting to blister. "Fuck," he bit his lip.  

"Hunk?" Hunk heard from the doorway. Frantically he looked, trying to hide his hands. Lance stood, slightly bent from the pain in his back, watching him from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, did... did I wake you?" He talked through the pain in his fingers.

Lance shook his head, shaggy hair exaggerating his movement. "Wait," he stopped abruptly, "you're bleeding?"

Hunks lips turned into a thin line, letting his eyes widen just slightly as he wasn't sure if he should try to lie or just tell the truth. Technically he wasn't bleeding anymore. He didn't think. His hand was throbbing. "Ah um... well... the thing is..." Lance glared at him making the bigger slightly uncomfortable, "I... uh..."

"It's on your thighs," Lance said almost accusingly. 

Oh.

Hunk looked down, he'd told Lance all about his bad habit, he hadn't shown him the scars, he wasn't ready for that yet but Lance knew they were there. And he couldn't blame him for thinking Hunk had very possibly just made more with the blood soaking into parts of his legs. "Oh shit..." he grumbled, "I'll have to throw these out now. Dammit." Lance watched him. Waiting. After a second of trying and not succeeding to wash out some of the blood Hunk sighed, it was only making his hands hurt more. "It's not what you're thinking. I promise." Apprehension, then belief. "I hit something a little too hard," Hunk said. He'd been holding his temper, trying hard not to make it obvious how angry he was but it was starting to flare up again. "It's from my hands, not my legs." 

"Let me see them then. Please." Hunk hesitated, but he raised them up anyway. "Holy shit Hunk!" Lance stepped forward in what would normally be a swift movement degraded to a pained stumble, "What'd you do!"

Hunk laughed nervously, Lance took one of his hands in his and frowned. The knuckles where torn up and bruised and the little blisters were starting to puff up. "I sort of, zoned out and burned them." He winced when he saw Lances face. Feeling bad for hurting himself even if by accident and having an intense need to apologize. But then his phone rang. 

It was Shiro, he was coming up. Hunk went out again to let him in. "I'll be right back," Hunk said going out the door giving Lance one last look as he waved and sat on the bed waiting.   

Lance had discovered that more than ever he didn't really like being alone. Sometimes it just made him feel bad, nothing specifically wrong his mood would just sour, other times it was like he was trapped in the room with no way to get out. The worst was feeling like he had been left there and no one was going to come back for him. He knew that wouldn't happen. Logically that was stupid Hunk would never abandon him, Pidge and Keith never getting upset with him hardly enough to make him believe they would go. Shiro? Maybe, he doubted it though, Shiro was too Loyal. 

He watched the ceiling, waiting, Hunk would be back so and everything would be fine and he wouldn't be alone again. He could help Hunk disinfect his hands, and wrap them up until the blistering stopped. That was a thought that made Lance smile. Sitting with his... friend and helping him. 

Friend... were they friends? Hunk hadn't protested to earlier and in fact seemed eager to do it after a second or two but... 

The door opened, Hunk came around into the room and then Shiro came in behind him. Lance shot up, "Sh-Shiro! What are you..."

"I came to check on you is all." Shiro smiled, but it looked like he didn't want to. "How are you?"

Did he know? What did he know? Had Hunk said something? "I'm... fine." Lance sounded more guarded, more hostile than he'd wanted to but it was how he felt. Instead of relief when Hunk came in it felt more like an intervention and he wasn't ok with that. "You're here... late. It's nearly 10:00." 

Shiro glanced at Hunk who wasn't looking at either of them like a guilty puppy. 

"Lance I just met your boyfriend," Shiro said finally getting to the point. 

"He's not..." Lance mumbled looking to Hunk who still refused to look at either of them, "my..." He looked down again, "I don't have a boyfriend..." He saw Hunk look up at him then but this time Lance didn't feel like seeing his face. "I... we never were really dating." 

"That's not what he seemed to believe."

"Well it's true," Lance started to get a bad taste in his mouth, "he wasn't a boyfriend he was an asshole who-!" He stopped himself cold. What was he saying? He couldn't tell Shiro. 

**_"I had to get Shiro's help with Iverson... I didn't... know who else to ask... he was the only one here... but I felt so much better knowing someone would help me instead of letting me sit and rot..."_ **

Lance remembered Hunk crying into his shoulder telling him. He'd felt so bad that he'd let Hunk think that for so long. Slowl

he began to lift himself off the bed. The other two watching him as he painfully straightened, took a few small steps, and wrapped his arms around a surprised Shiro, burying his face in the older mans chest. Shiro hugged him back after a moment of hesitation, rubbing the thin teens back, feeling where it was out of line and focusing there and rubbing it out with out much thought or notice he was doing it. He didn't let go until Lance ended the hug himself pulling both he and Hunk to the bed to sit. 

Lance sat on Hunks lap in front of the older man as he explained what had happened. Occasionally having to stop himself to breath. Lance rested his cheek on Hunks chest when he needed to stop for a bit and calm himself. 

When he was done there was silence. Shiro's face had gone dark, Hunk burried his in Lances neck, Lance waited unsure of what he was waiting for exactly. 

"What do you want to do?" Shiro asked, he sounded more sad than angry. Two of his junior, his friends, had had probably the worst 6 months possible and he hadn't been able to stop it from happening. He felt low. 

Lance shook his head. "I don't know... I want to go back to normal... but I can't... I don't care what happens to James but I... I don't want this to get around either..." 

Shiro nodded, "Ok, I'll take care of it then... alright? You won't see him again," he reached over and hugged both boys, he could see Hunk's panic beginning to escape him. He'd been slowly getting worse over the last hour. Both of them needed more than he could give but he knew neither would take what they needed either. 

With a last few words Shiro left without either as an escort saying he knew how to get out without being noticed. 

The two teens didn't move. Not for a long while. They sat quiet unsure what to say or do. Eventually it was Lance who spoke up first. "Hunk?"

"Yeah?"

"I... was wondering..." Lance unlatched Hunks arms around himself, facing his friend. "You... you're not..." Hunk looked on letting Lance think through his question. "Do you like men?" Hunk didn't react. There was a long pause as if he hadn't heard the question. Lance's face burned, "You don't do you, it was a dumb-" 

Hunk put a hand on Lances cheek, both wincing at the contact, one from pain, one from surprise. "I didn't," was all he said before he ran his hand through Lances hair to his neck, pulling him closer, "I like you though," and he kissed him. Slowly, quietly, a small kiss but one that sent Lances head spinning.

Lance kissed back, digging his fingers into Hunks shirt. This was so much better. This was how kisses were supposed to feel. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALMOST FINISHED sorry this chapter is so short even though it took me forever to post it... Next chapters going to be ...fun heh heh heh


	10. Confusion

“He… what?” the food in Hunks mouth fell out.

“Yeah, my dad told me this morning, Iverson got fired.” Pidge shrugged, “Dude close your mouth.” 

Hunk stared down at his food. Lance hadn’t gotten to the table yet, Hunk didn’t have him there to hold him still so he had to do it himself. “Do you… know why he was fired?” Hunk asked trying to keep from sounding desperate.

Pidge shook her head, “My dad said the board found some stuff in his computer and some other stuff but he didn’t tell me what any of it was.” Pidge scowled, “Do you know why he was fired?”

Hunk shook his head. No he didn’t. He really didn’t. And that bothered him.

When Lance arrived he sat down and immediately laid his entire body across Hunk groaning into his lap. “Someone kill me please I’m tired of school.” 

Hunk rubbed his back, it’d been a few weeks and they’d found the problem spot on the crook of his spine. “You have two more classes I think you’ll survive.”

Pidge and Keith had known Lance hurt his back. They’d been told he rolled out of bed and onto his desks corner. The two asked if it was feeling better to which Lance only whined and made an “eh” motion with his hand. 

“He’s fine,” Hunk answered for him, “Now he’s just milking it for back rubs.” He shrugged and kept rubbing Lances back. 

Deciding to change the subject Pidge repeats her new. Lance sits up straight, “What!? Really??” Pidge nodded, “Why?” 

“Don’t know, like I said before my dad said they found something on his computer and some other stuff came up but he never said what it was.”

Lance glanced at Hunk and frowned, “Stuff on his computer…?”

“Mhm, I’m going to look into it tonight when I get home I’ll let you know what I find.” 

Hunk stiffened just a bit but he smiled, “Good luck with that, your dad’s probably expecting it.” Pidge shrugged they kept talking about it, Hunk only commenting here and there before he got up to go to class again. “See y’all,” he waved.

When he left the room Pidge grinned, “He seems back to normal, wonder what happened.” 

Lance shrugged, “I think his problem probably got fixed.” He was holding in his excitement, he was so happy Iverson got fired he didn’t know what to do with himself he couldn’t imagine how relieved Hunk probably was. However, he was a little worried about what was found on that computer.

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

The two had made a nest in the floor. All their collective blankets and pillows strewn in a circle around them making a plush area for them to sleep together without falling out of a bed. Hunks stack of books on one side, Lances tv and stack of movies on the other. They were laying now Hunk leaning up against his dresser with Lance draping across his belly as Hunk read, rubbing circles in his back. “Mmmm” Lance hummed low, satisfied, “That feels really good…” Hunk chuckled continuing to read. “You should read to me.”

“Oh I should?” Hunk smiled, “I guess I can do that.” 

“From the beginning! I want to know what’s happening.”

“The beginning!?” Hunk sounded incredulous, “I’m over halfway done I’m not starting over!” 

Lance shifted turning so his back was on Hunks stomach so he could see Hunks face, “Then a different book? This could be a thing we do, please? My ADHD is too bad to read and I like books.” Hunks nose flared signaling he was annoyed at that ploy to guilt him into reading a new book. “Please!” Lance gave him his best pity me poute until Hunk finally relented. 

“Ugh, fine.”

“Yes! Thank you.” Lance pulled Hunks face down into a quiet kiss, “You’re amazing,” He kissed him again, “really…” 

“Hey do you want to read or not?” Hunk grinned, he had to stop before Lance got carried away again, last time they’d made out for half an hour. Hunk reached over to the stack he’d just gotten from the library. “Which one?”

“The big one with the Moon on it.” 

“Wow, I like your method of picking books.” 

“Oh please that’s exactly why you got it.”

Hunk pulled out the book, The Games Begin and began to read, not bothering to argue with Lances last comment. 

“Aside from the slightest breeze, all was still. The four Generals were all that stood in front of Phantom, the living corpse, with the last six members of his once great army. His shoulders shook ever so slightly as he laughed, the cold bitterness rang out through the destroyed country-side.” 

Hunks voice rose and fell in time with the happenings, he made up voices, the giant man Regis having a voice like stones, the little girl Knot high and twinkling making Lance giggle. Before they knew it it was passed midnight and they’d gotten over half way through the huge novel. Hunk only stopped because his throat was beginning to hurt. 

“Holy shit, is this a series?” Lance was in front of Hunk now, sitting cross legged like a child during story time at school.

Hunk scratched his head, “I think so, the back has 2 covers on the bottom and 3 that have a TBA so it must be an ongoing series unless this is an old copy.”

Lance lunged forward wrapping his arms around Hunks neck, “It’s settled we read these at night, this is awesome.”

Hunk rested his forehead on Lances, chuckling, “Hah ok, I can do that.” They kissed again, turned out the light, and snuggled up. Lance fell asleep quickly, his light breathing serene. 

Since that night with Shiro, both Hunk and Lance’s semester had eased, they’d started dating something they hadn’t yet told the others, keeping it secret until Hunk was comfortable and understood his own identity better. 

Hunk was taking it fine. 

No he wasn’t.

Not because he hated dating Lance. Not because this meant he was gay, or bi, or whatever else there was to be, it was because he hadn’t realized until now. Until what happened. And it killed him. “Fuck…” he sighed turning away from his… boyfriend? Yes boyfriend, they were dating that’s what you called a boy you dated. Fucking stupid. He could feel himself starting to cry and for fucks sake he didn’t want to, there was nothing to cry about. 

He knew he should talk to Lance about this. Lance could help him right? But in the back of his mind he felt like Lance would be mad at him for not saying anything sooner. Or would he be mad at being confused in general…? It’d been 3 weeks and he still wasn’t sure how he felt or what he was? That was so stupid Lance wouldn’t be mad about that, he’d even said Hunk didn’t have to identify as anything and it would be fine but... but he couldn’t… he couldn’t force himself to say anything. Whenever he opened his mouth he could feel his throat closing. 

Hunk hated being awake alone late into the night. If he wasn’t doing any work his mind wandered and all the negative thoughts he’d been holding back would flood through his mind. Yelling and complaining about his grades not being perfect even though they didn’t need to be to keep his scholarship. He’d gained weight from stress eating and he was so angry he’d nearly broken the nurses scale. 

He’d cut himself by mistake last week working on a project and then kept doing it because now the urge was too strong, and he refused to let anyone find out again. He didn’t want to see how disappointed Shiro would be or the worry from Lance. He should’ve thrown the razors away but he had a sneaking suspicion he would’ve just bought more. 

Hunk covered his face. God he hated this. He knew it was just him. Issues that his mother couldn’t afford medication for and it made him angrier but he didn’t know why. His birthday had come and gone and while it was a good day it just reminded him that he’s only a kid and yet he couldn’t even pretend to feel like one anymore. He felt old. 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” he told himself, “Just go to sleep. The urge will go away if you sleep.” 

Hunk turned back to face Lance. He wasn’t exactly a “cute” sleeper. Not like what you see in movies or tv. His mouth was wide open, he was drooling, and he’d begun to stretch out. Hunk caressed Lances cheek, moving some of his hair out of his face. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what he wanted to say. Instead he sat up, leaving Lance in their nest in favor of the bathroom and closed the door. 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Pidge scoffed, “You’ll turn the whole thing into an electric bomb, you have to connect the-”

“Pidge I swear to god if you correct me one more time!” Hunk shot back at her jaw jutting forward. 

Lance smiled, resting his face in his hand watching Hunk argue. Pidge of course wasn’t having any of Hunks obstinance but Lance really only cared about Hunks ridiculous facial expressions. He was so upset it was cute. When it wasn’t directed towards himself anyway. 

“...ance. Lance!”

“Hm!? What!?” Lance turned with a start. Keith stood behind him. “Oh hey dude.” Keith glanced back and forth between Lance and Hunk. “Did you need something?”

“...Yeah” Keith hesitated, “I was wondering if you finished the homework.” 

A shot of panic surged through Lance, “Shit! What homework!?” the two arguing turned their attention to Lance as he rummaged through his backpack, “Shit, shit, shit! Was it the map??”

Keith sighed, “Yeah, here, just copy mine ok? You have like 4 hours.”

Lance snatched Keiths paper, snapping several photos of the answers. “Thanks, I need to go copy the map off of Canvas,” Lance grabbed his backpack running out of the student union building and to the Library. He had a long time sure but those four hours were going to be filled with other classes. If he took notes and worked on the map at the same time he could probably get it finished before their geography lecture.

Luckily the Library was pretty empty, so there wasn’t any lines or waiting for the copiers. On his way out Lance heard a familiar laugh. Hanson was somewhere around here. Lance rolled his eyes, Hanson had been leaving him alone for a while. Hopefully that wasn’t about to change. Lance scoped the area, Hanson was in the corner facing the door, “Shit…” he grumbled. Lance didn’t know for sure if Hanson would bother him right then but there was the possibility and it annoyed him. Maybe if he ran.

“Hey there McLean,” A hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. Frantically Lance turned. It was one of Hansons friends. What was his name? “Why ya hidin?” This kid was such a cowboy. He was from somewhere in Texas and he had the aesthetic down. Wearing a cowboy hat, a plaid shirt, riding boots, and a bandana around his neck. He was dark though, not as dark as Lance but he obviously had a leathery tan. All together he was pretty sure this dude could walk around campus on a horse and no one would be surprised. 

“I uh.” Was he chewing on a toothpick? “Lord your corny…” Lance said allowed. 

“Excuse me?”

“I-I-I didn’t mean to say that.” 

“Well ya did.” Jesse grabbed Lance by the collar dragging him out of his hiding spot and toward his bully. Hanson looked up, his playful smile turning into a sinister grin. “I’m corny? You tiny little no good, poor as dirt-!”

“Hey, hey,” Hanson said quieting his friend, “No need to be mean.”

Both boys turned to him confused. “There’s not?” The kid grabbing onto Lance asked.

“Nah, not here, anyway.” Hanson stood up, wrapping his arm over Lances shoulder. “Come on, walk with me.” 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Keith sat down. Hunk and Pidge were watching Lances back as he ran out of the building. “Is he still dating…?” Pidge mumbled.

“Hell no!” Hunk shot back anger rising, “That son of a bi-” he stopped himself. “No, Lance broke up with him a few weeks ago…” 

Keith and Pidge glanced at each other and breathed a sigh of relief, “Well, good, that guy was making him act weird.”

“...yeah…” Hunk looked back down to his work. 

After talking for a little bit Keith noticed the shiny rectangle next to him, “Lance forgot his computer…” Hunk sighed, Pidge giggling. “It’s ok, I can go take it to him. Did he go to the Library?”

Hunk shrugged, “Probably, it’s closest.” 

Keith nodded pushing his chair back. “M’kay, I’ll probably be back, can y’all order me a coffee?” Pidge nodded taking Keiths ID card. Keith grabbed Lances laptop jogging to the library. Just before turning the corner he saw Lance leave accompanied by Louis Hanson? “What are you doing…?” Keith whispered to himself. 

Keith followed. They were going in the opposite direction from Lances next class. It didn’t look like Hanson was saying anything, just pulling Lance with him. 

They went all the way to the gym? Now Keith was really confused, why would Hanson take him to the gym?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all forgot about Hanson huh? lol I'm continuing the story longer than originally intended because I felt like it wasn't over. It won't be stupidly long though so don't worry! ALSO I made a tumblr: MintWolf23 there's gonna be shit posting mostly AND a patreon: also Mintwolf(I need food...) there's only 2 tiers and they're both cheap don't worry. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry this ones so short...


	11. Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! Short but I'm setting up for all the shit hitting the fan and some... things coming up later

Lance glanced around him as they entered the gym. He didn’t see anyone. He was hoping both someone would see them and stop them, and that no one would see them because that would be embarrassing. Two of his friends were with them. What did Louis was anyway? And why go to the gym? “Uhm…” he said, “What are you doing?”

Louis squeezed his shoulders and smiled. He hadn’t said a word since they’d left the library, but he was pulling on Lance, and holding him tight enough he couldn’t get away.

Once the two had passed the uncaring front desk Louis finally spoke. “So I’m sure you heard,” he said in a dangerously calm tone, “Iverson got booted.”

“Y...yeah? And?”

“I liked Iverson.” Lance almost wanted to laugh, Louis liked Iverson? No one liked Iverson! “You know why?”

“...No…”

They were getting close to the locker rooms, no one would be in there at this hour, it was mid morning, no practice.

“I liked him because,” Hanson steered Lance through the door. “He was easy to manipulate. I never got in any real trouble because of him. He liked me too much. But now,” Hanson grit his teeth, shoving Lance into a wall, “He’s gone!” He leaned into Lance, too close, glaring. The two friends right behind him, they looked amused. “And do you know why!?”

“Lou-Louis, sto-” Hanson covered his mouth. Lance was beginning to panic, what was he doing!?

“There’s a rumor he got caught fucking a student. A male student, in our year and do you know who the only gay kid in our year is?”

Lance scratched at Louis’s hands. People knew? It was a rumor?? Shit he needed to get out.

“So you know what I’m going to do?” Louis shoved his knee, spreading Lances legs. Lance tried to scream, he didn’t want this! He flailed, trying to get free, trying to bite Louis’s hand. “I’m going to-”

Lance’s fist made perfect contact with Louis’s face. Hitting him as hard as he possibly could.

Louis fell into his goons all three losing balance and falling to the floor. “YOU PIECE OF-”

Lance was running, he needed to get out of the room!

Louis tackled him. Lances head bounced off the tile making his vision blur.

Louis flipped him over, straddled his hips, undoing the button of his pants. The two others holding his legs.

Lance fought as much as he could in his blurry state, he was a swimmer, he was strong, but he wasn’t as strong as three rugby players even when he was at full capacity.

Louis had him pinned.

Lance was in full force panic now.

“You going to cry?” Louis grinned, “good, cry you gay bastard I’m going to make sure this hurts!”

Lance heard his nose crack more than he felt it. His shirt was no longer on his belly. He couldn’t yell, his throat had closed, and now, he was dizzy.

“Get off him!” Lance heard someone yell.

The weight left his hips.

He was going to pass out.

 

Keith followed them from quite a ways off. He saw Lance turn before they stepped into the building, he looked scared. The other two with them were chatting away but Keith hadn’t seen Louis open his mouth once. What on earth were they doing?

He waited a minute after they disappeared into the building to follow. The receptionist looked up at him as he walked in. “Do you know where the four guys who just came in went?” He asked.

“Locker room.” The bored student said looking back down at his phone.

Keith jogged down the hall. After he turned the corner he heard it. “YOU PIECE OF-!!” a loud thump. Keith ran pulling out his phone as he went. “I’m going to make sure this hurts!”

“Hunk! Come to the gym! Now!” He didn’t wait for Hunk to respond.

Keith slammed the door open.

Lance’s nose was bleeding, his pants and underwear were half pulled down.

Keith dived at Louis, “Get off him!”

The two wrestled, Keith wailed into Louis’s face, getting in plenty of hits before he got dragged off.

The two friends had him, one kneed him in the stomach, the other punched him side long in the cheek.

Hanson stood, spit the blood out of his mouth and grinned. “Aw, you want to watch?”

Keith growled kicking out, on leg slamming into one of the guys groins, earning him a sharp whack to the back of his neck by the other. Keith hit the floor.

Louis chuckled. Tried to kick Keith in the face.

Keith dodged, flipped, and kicked him in the chin as he went.

Soon all three bullies were fighting him. He knew two of them were in boxing but he didn’t care, he was going to kick all their asses and when Hunk got their they were going to regret their lives.

 

Lance opened his eyes, he could see a little. He felt buzzy, like he wasn’t actually there. They were fighting. He could make that out, but he wasn’t sure who was fighting. Then someone was above him, a warm hand touched his cheek. The figure disappeared, and joined the fighting.

Lance saw one of the figures get tossed, heard him hit the floor. Two were down in a matter of seconds as the other two wailed on them. The big one got up, walked to the one who’d been tossed and picked him up.

Lance blacked out again.

 

Hunk slammed Louis’s face into the floor. He was groaning, he couldn’t fight anymore and no matter how much Hunk wanted to keep beating him he couldn’t bring himself to fight someone who couldn’t fight back.

Keith was checking Lance. “His nose is broken, and it looks like he hit his head.” A huge red welt was forming on the side of his forehead. “Should we take him to the nurse or the hospital?”

Hunk bent down. He touched Lances cheek, he had been conscious when Hunk had gotten there, he wished he’d followed Lance when he left in the first place.

“What were they trying to do…?” Keith asked quietly, looking at his friend. Hunk thought it was quite obvious what they were trying to do but he didn’t answer.

Carefully Hunk pulled Lances pants back up, buttoned the jeans, and slowly lifted him. “We’ll go to the hospital, call Pidge and tell her to get someone to clean this up.” Hunk was quiet as he spoke, staring sadly at Lances bruised face.

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Hunk held Lance in the back seat hoping to make sure nothing happened. He knew sometimes people choked while unconscious, or could hurt themselves from involuntary movements while waking up.

Lance did neither of those things. He woke up slightly on the way to the hospital and mumbled things into Hunks ear. There were only a couple things he managed to understand. “Rumour,” “Iverson,” and “tell Hunk.”

There was a rumour about Iverson Lance wanted to tell him? There were lots of mumblings in between those words, and the whole thing made Hunk more nervous than he was putting on. He couldn’t think about himself right now, Lance needed help first.

He looked up to see if Keith could see him, one determining that even if he could Hunk didn’t care he kissed Lances’ forehead, and then in his hair. He squeezed Lances hand, “I’m sorry,” He whispered. Lance squeezed back.

The ER was not busy thankfully. The Nurses say two teenagers carrying another one and seemed eager to assist. After an hour or so Lance was hooked up to a drip to keep him hydrated, his nose was stitched and they were now waiting for him to wake up. He did have a concussion, but the doctor said he would be fine as long as he didn’t hit his head again.

“We did find some odd scaring,” The doctor was saying, “He has nine large scars on one of his arms and a few around his hips do you know where those came from?” Keith shook his head. “No history of self harm?”

Keith looked down at Hunk who was sitting with his head downcast, hands covering his eyes. “I...I don’t think so.”

The doctor looked down at Hunk as if waiting for an answer that didn’t come. “Ok,” he nodded, “just making sure. And what exactly caused these injuries?”

“A couple of school bullies, they got into a fight,” Keith said. “We don’t know why.”

The doctor nodded, closed the file and made sure to reiterate that Lance was, or would be, fine.

Keith sat down next to Hunk. “I called Shiro, he’s coming. Pidge told her dad so Hanson is in some serious trouble. ...Hunk?”

“He was finally feeling better,” Hunk mumbled into his hands, “He’d finally dumped James, everything was getting better.”

Keith didn’t know what to say to that. So he sat in silence and waited for the others.

Shiro got there first, “guys!” he jogged up to them, “how’s Lance?”

“They said he’ll be fine,” Keith answered. Hunk still hadn’t acknowledged Shiro. Keith and shrugged.

“Hunk?” Shiro asked, kneeling in front of him. “Are you ok?” Hunk mumbled something. “What?” Shiro leaned in closer to hear.

What came out was barely audible, and filled with pain. Shiro closed his eyes. “Are you sure?” Hunk only nodded.

Pidge and her father came in then, both asking about Lance, Hunk was more responsive now.

Dr. Holt asked the two boys for all the information they could offer. He looked angry. “Just because his parents are donors to the school doesn’t make him exempt from punishment. I’ll take care of this immediately.” He left the room, pulling out his phone. As he left no one missed the look his gave Hunk before turning away. One that was sad, one that told Hunk he knew something.

 

Fifteen minutes Dr. Holt was gone. When he came back in he shook his head, “The three boys will be on a three week probationary period until we can figure out what exactly happened. This is not the only incident with that Hanson boy we’ve been informed of, however it is the worst and I have every intention of making sure he can’t bully anyone after this.” He sighed, “Thank said, I was actually at school for a different reason, Mr. Garrett, can I speak with you in private please?”

Hunks stomach his the floor. The others seemed confused, they hadn’t expected him to do that. Shiro stepped forward, “Can I-”

Dr. Holt held up a hand and shook his head. “No, however, after I have a small word I will give Hunk the option of letting whoever he chooses come.” Hunk didn’t move. He could already feel himself shrinking. “Hunk?” Dr. Holt asked expectantly.

Hunk finally nodded, not looking at anyone. They walked out of the room.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and grabbed Shiro. Pidge and Keith looked at each other. Just how out of the loop were they? And when were they going to get let in?

 

Shiro stood next to Hunk quietly.

“How did you know?” Hunk asked numbly, he was sitting, not looking at anyone.

“His secretary got suspicious.” Dr. Holt said, “you had been coming in several times a week and staying through class periods.” He waited for Hunk to say something but he didn’t. “She hacked into his computer, she found some… pictures.” Hunk nodded.

Shiro sat next to the teen.

“I thought you should know,” Dr. Holt said, “we-”

“When?” Hunk said cutting him off.

“What?”

“When did you find out.”

Dr. Holt looked down. “The investigation started in October.”

Shiro shot up, “October!? It’s February!”

Hunk grabbed onto Shiro’s sleeve. Shiro looked down at his friend. He still wasn’t looking at them. Shiro sat down.

This meant they didn’t know about the last thing Iverson had done. But it also meant that their slowness let it happen and he didn’t know how to process that. The secretary had watched him continue to walk in and out of that office for two months knowing exactly what was happening and he didn’t know how to process that either. He just sat there for a while.

A nurse came up to them, “Excuse me, you’re here with Lance McClain right? He’s awake.”

Hunk didn’t hesitate, he rushed out of the two adults company. Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed, Pidge and Keith standing on either side. They were smiling.

Lance turned to his boyfriend as he rushed in. “Hey, I heard you beat the shit out of Hanson for me.”

Hunk lunged forward hugging the smaller teen. “Are you ok?” He asked, squeezing tightly.

Lance winced, “Just a headache.”

The doctor gave Lance the long explanation of how to take care of his concussion and nose, gave him notes for class, and let them all leave.

 


	12. Rebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure how I wanted this chapter to go so I wrote and rewrote it several times which is why it's late and I apologize but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Shiro watched Hunk dejectedly answer questions. He wouldn't look at Dr. Holt, or the officer that was there. It'd been about a week since the news that there had been an investigation happening inside of the Garrison had come out, and that Hunk was the heart of it.  

As it turned out, Iverson had been doing this to a senior every senior class for the last several years. He had just not been so carefree, or careless rather, with his activities before hand. So while the authorities had plenty of men to press charges against him - and had already said they would - because Hunk was the only one they had solid evidence of, he had to make some sort of statement for the case to have a chance of success. 

"You're face will be taken out of any and all evidence used in court," The officer had said, "Because you were a minor at the time of the assaults we cannot legally show your face if you aren't testifying, so please don't worry about any of your anonymity being compromised." Hunks only response to this information had been that he squinted his eyes and Shiro did not know the teens body language well enough to interpret what that meant. That was almost an hour ago. 

Shiro had been brought in because Hunk wanted him to be there and for no other reason. Hunk did not want to be sitting in an empty room alone with two people he was, now, extremely uncomfortable around. At least that's what Shiro had thought when he got there. In reality, the two questioning his friend wanted him to give them the tapes he'd found. 

That was when Hunk looked up. "What?" He said, and Shiro recognized the squeakiness in his voice. "No!" Hunk almost knocked the table over as he stood, "Hell no!! Shiro!?" 

"Sir you are technically in the possesion of child pornography," The officer stated as he realized Shiro was also about to protest. "As of now, because we know you're reasoning, we aren't going to press any charges, however if you do not hand them over-"

Dr. Holt stood up then, "Excuse me!?" He crossed his arms, "You can't be serious!?"

The officer gave a look. One none of them could tell whether was sincere empathy or not. Shiro looked at Hunk, his face was pleading, if he looked devastated before Shiro didn't even know what to consider this. Shiro looked at his professor, who only shook his head with just as much of a concerned face as Shiro felt he also had, and shrugged.

Shiro closed his eyes, he wasn't going to look at Hunk, he didn't want to, and he said "Ok, I can bring them to you." 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

Hunk hated.

Lance was asleep on his arm and while he didn't hate Lance he hated what had happened. He hated that it was his fault because he couldn't bring himself to tell his own boyfriend, even now after all that's happened, how fucked up he felt. He hated that he can't say two simple words, if he had then Hanson would have left Lance alone. But he didn't even know what that second word was yet. Even with research he didn't know what he was and that didn't help the way he felt at all. 

Hunk hated that his business was known by who knows how many strangers now. He hated that now he knew people were going to  _see_ what he had hid and wanted to keep hiding forever. He hated he got Shiro involved and almost arrested and for  _fucks sake_ he just hated himself in general. 

Things that were old reliefs didn't help. He couldn't look at Lance an smile and it was because of him. He couldn't go to the lab and tinker, reading was too relaxing, it let his mind wander, his only other two friends had been forcibly thrown out of the loop and he didn't want to drag them in. 

The realization had set in only a few hours after Shiro had dropped him off. They were going to tell his mom. They had to, and he was never going to be able to look her in the eye again. Her smiled will never be the same. She will always look at him like he hurt her, because that was what happened the last time. After she had walked in on him all those years ago with bloody legs and a drained face she's always had a twinge of sadness behind her. She loved him, that's where that came from he knew but... He didn't want to see it. Hunk dreaded the call he knew was coming so fiercely he was sure he wouldn't even answer and he knew that would make everything  _so much worse._

This, Hunk was pretty sure, was a valid time to cry. But he didn't. He sat holding onto Lance because he was the only lifeline Hunk had. But it wouldn't take much to snap that tether and leave him floating in space again, and this time he wasn't sure he could be reeled back in. Once it broke, he finally would. He was going to be numb to it all soon. He feared that all consuming numbness, and he also welcomed it. What it would be like to feel nothing at all? It seemed peaceful. 

 _No it isn't_ he reminded himself. It isn't at all! He had been that way before and he didn't want to go back! That numbness only feels nice for a little while and then it just eats away at you until you either die from it or come out of it and he didn't want to die feeling like nothing. 

Hunk sat for a long time. Lance was asleep for a long time. Hunks arm was loosing feeling.

He didn't want to let go of him.

He needed Lance.

And then that terrible itch came. 

Hunk tried to resist it as long as he could, but it wouldn't go away. After today this was the last thing he needed but... Hunk closed his eyes, took one deep breath, and slipped out from under Lance. 

He stopped when he got to the bathroom door. He didn't want to do this anymore. It didn't make him feel better. With that thought in his head he turned the light on and closed the door. 

 

   

Lance stretched out in their blanket nest, popping his toes and stretching so far his legs started to shake. He felt so stiff. Popping his neck Lance sat up and looked around the room, Hunk wasn't there, well that explained the stiffness. No, he was, he was in the bathroom. Lance could see the light on under the door. 

Lance stood slowly, making sure he didn't get dizzy on the way up, and sleepily hobbled to the bathroom door. What time was it? He looked to the digital clock at the other side of the room, 2:00 am. Lance frowned, closing one dry eye and knocked on the door.

Something dropped, "Shit!" Hunk whispered behind the door. 

"Hunk?"

"It's nothing!" Hunk voice cracked. Lance heard him curse himself before he continued, "I'll be out in a bit ok? go back to sleep!" No, not with the way his voice sounded, Lance was definitely not leaving him alone. 

"Hunk are you ok?" Lance tried the door but it was locked. "Hunk?"

"Lance I'm fine, really, just... uh..." he paused for too long, "food poisoning." 

"Hunk for the love of fuck..." The door opened. Hunk stood with the door squeezed next to him trying to block Lances view of the bathroom. "Dude, really? Let me in."

"No! I.. it smells bad, really bad, you don't want to come in." Lance stared up at him blankly. "Well I better clean up and shower!" Hunk tried to close the door, but Lance stuck his foot in not letting it latch. "Lance, real-"

"Hunk I swear to god if you do not tell me what you are doing-!" 

Someone banged on their wall. They were being too loud.

Taking the opportunity of Hunks distraction Lance flung the door open and pushed his boyfriend aside, letting himself in the room to inspect what was happening.

He stepped in something wet. 

Little red spots on the floor, a small pool he was standing in. 

Very slowly, Lance looked toward the counter. 

There was a razor sitting by the sink.

Lance didn't know how to react really. He could feel his eyes starting to burn. He lifted his foot out of the blood he'd stepped in, not sure what to do with it. A wet wash cloth was sitting on the towel rack dripping onto the floor in the silence. It was such a weird moment. It felt like it stretched on forever but it only lasted a few seconds before Lance finally turned around to face his boyfriend. 

Hunk was not looking at Lance. He was staring at the floor with his hair over his eyes, but Lance could see the wet streaks collecting on his nose and dripping to the floor like that wash cloth. The red spots on his thigh and lower stomach were starting to seep into his clothes. Lance counted how many there were, granted he couldn't be sure with the clothes on. One blotch could come from several cuts. 

"How long?" Lance finally mumbled out.

The corners of Hunks lips stretched down, his chin wobbled as he tried to speak but apparently couldn't make himself. 

Lance, mindful of his slippery foot, walked forward and almost into Hunk. He tried to grab Hunks hand but the other pulled away. Lances heart dropped then. 

Lance swallowed the growing knot in his throat. "Ok," he whispered and walked passed the larger boy, to their blanket nest. He paused for a second, he didn't really want to do this, but if Hunk wasn't going to talk to him... Lance took the blankets he'd contributed, the pillows and sheets, and went to lay on his own bed. 

He didn't wash his foot.

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

What had been gradually improving had suddenly come crashing down again. Hunk hadn't spoken a word in two days, he wouldn't even argue with Pidge about their project he didn't even  _help_ with the project. When Keith asked him to help with his or Shiro's cars he would just walk passed without even acknowledging Keith was there. His phone had either been dead or off the whole time too so they couldn't contact him. 

They'd both tried to talk to Lance about it, Lance just frowned and shrugged, Shiro gave an awkward "I don't know," gesture and Dr. Hold would flat out ignore her or tell Pidge to drop it.

"This isn't fair!" Pidge finally confronted Hunk outside the library, she was fed up.

Keith was right behind her. "We want to help you! But you keep shoving us away! Are we friends or not!?" Hunks face only changed a little, he looked even sadder, and then he walked passed them without a word. 

Anger bubbled up in their bellies. "FINE!" Pidge shouted, the finality of her involvement. If he wasn't going to be her friend then she wasn't going to be his. "I'm getting coffee..." Keith followed right behind. They would try Lance again. One of them had to be willing to talk to them. right?

 

Lance had woken up the morning after their... fight? And realized Hunk, who usually slept splayed out in bed, was curled up in the corner of his mattress, so encompassed with blanket Lance was worried he couldn't breath at first. When Hunk wouldn't answer him, but was very visibly awake, Lance showered and got ready for the day. He wanted to talk to Hunk. He wanted Hunk to talk to him but he was increasingly starting to worry that Hunk would never be able to talk to him and Lance could, and would, not deal with that. He didn't have the mental strength. Not right now. 

After that first day of Hunk not speaking Lance assumed he just needed a bit of time. After the second he got concerned. Now it was the middle of the third, and from all intents and purposes it seemed like Hunk had only opened his mouth to eat and even then Lance wasn't sure because they didn't have the same lunch every day. The last time Hunk had gone non verbal was their freshman year when he had a panic attack in class, but that had only lasted a day and Lance had somehow managed to get him to laugh and come back. But Lance didn't feel like being silly, or joking, or having to pull Hunks voice out from the ether right now. 

Hunk had just looked dead. There was simply nothing behind his eyes, and Lance didn't know how or if he could help anymore. 

Maybe the two of them... them both being so fucked up from all the shit that happened was a bad mix of mental stress and emotions. He had a sinking feeling that Hunk had taken Lance dismantling their nest as a break up and honestly Lance couldn't say that wasn't exactly what he did, and that is probably wasn't a bad idea. No matter how much the two liked each other if after everything that's happened they couldn't talk? Then what was the point? They'd only dated for a month. That actually hurt a little more than Lance would have liked it to. 

Over the last two and a half days Lance had been thinking of James again. Not because he wanted to see him, or have contact at all, no. It was because he had realized he didn't know what had happened to James. He didn't care if James was dead in a ditch but he needed to know James wouldn't come back. He needed at least some peace of mind that something in this fucked up life of his was over with. 

But it wasn't.

Not by a long shot. 

A week after Hunk stopped talking Lance started to notice a black car. Then it seemed like he could here James' familiar chuckle and it may have been pure paranoia but it was freaking him out. Hunk had distracted him from all of this and now there was no Hunk, Keith and Pidge had shunned him for leaving them out of the loop(not that he blamed them he would have too) but without anyone around. He was starting to notice. 

How long have they been there?

Were they there before or is he imagining things?

Someone was following him? No, they were going to a different building. No not that one, someone was following him. NO NO ONE IS FOLLOWING.

And then one day he saw. 

James was standing outside of the school gate, clear as day, watching him. 

Lance's heart stopped. Shiro had said he would take care of James but what did that actually mean because he was  _right there_. 

Lance ran to his room. Heart pounding so hard his ribs hurt, he was dizzy, the concussion wasn't completely gone and he'd just run a full two miles across the campus and  _fuck_ he wanted to vomit. He couldn't breath, he was in the room right? Things were spinning.

Hunk. Where was Hunk? He needed help why wasn't Hunk there. Hunk was always there! 

Hunk wasn't there. 

Crying and with shaky hands Lance tried to call someone,  _anyone_ , but no one answered. So he curled up right in the doorway. Shaky, sweating, and cold, alone all over again. He only came back to reality when the door ran into his back. He didn't know what time it was, or how long he'd been there. Warm hands grabbed his arm and tried to move him but Lance was not going to move. 

He heard a bag hit the floor. And then he was up in the air, held next to a very familiar chest, and then suddenly back on his bed, cold and alone again.

Periodically the warm hands would come back, a drink would be given, some food, but they never stayed for long. This did not help Lance at all. He needed to look up and talk, say what he wanted, what would actually help him, but his jaw was clamped shut, and he could barely move. 

Finally, Hunk stopped. Hunk sat and waited. The warm hands brushed through Lances hair and made his body unclench. Hunk was still silent the entire time, but he stayed, and that's what Lance wanted. 

When Lance was finally untangled he latched onto his friend and the two laid in silence together until they fell asleep. Maybe, they would be ok after all. 

 

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

When Lance woke up he felt numb. He tried to move his arm but it didn't do anything and stayed flopped against his chest without so much as a twitch. Everything was really blurry, the sleep in his eyes made it hard to see.

Hunks smell was around him though and he felt calm. Where was Hunk? They needed to talk. Or Lance did anyway.

Hunk was next to the microwave where their small set up of appliances was kept. They weren't technically allowed to have a hot plate or griddle but as long as Hunk made food for their RA when he did check ins they could get away with it. The scent of ginger and soy sauce wafted over to him and Lance took it in. He looked on the desks and there was the rice cooker and their siracha mayo. Two bowls sat stacked beside with their chopsticks ready for when whatever Hunk was making was finished.   

Slowly but surely Lance began to move, forcing the numbness out of his limbs. It took a moment to stand up fully without the worry of falling but he managed it and walked agonizingly shaky to his... whatever they were at the moment. 

Lance touched Hunks arm, coming up beside him to watch Hunk putting together a marinade of some sort. Hunk glanced down at Lance but didn't otherwise acknowledge his presence. 

Lances throat was dry, but even with the scratchiness and unwant to speak he did anyway. "What are you making?" Hunk looked up over the microwave and pulled off the home made recipe book, handing it to Lance to read. Lance smiled, this was one of their favorite foods, Pineapple Poke, and it was his moms recipe. "Do you need help?" Hunk shook his head a little. "Ok, better question: do you want help?" 

Hunk stopped cooking for a second, opened the fridge and handed Lance the pound of salmon and a knife. It took a second of searching but he found the cutting board and handed that over too. Lance sat on the floor and cut the cubes of fish while Hunk finished the Marinade and got the other ingredients ready. 

Hunk carefully assembled the bowls. He was smiling. Lance liked watching Hunk cook. He looked so much more peaceful when he did. When Hunk handed him his bowl Lance held his arm. Hunk seem a little surprised but moved closer anyway, and let Lance kiss his cheek. A tiny smile tugged at his lips. 

Lance ate happily, forgetting briefly his worries, and made sure he ate the whole bowl. Hunk watched him. Lance grinned as best he could, "I love you're food..." he said placing the bowl down and putting a small amount of rice in for seconds. 

Hunk looked down, smiling like he was almost embarrassed. His jaw was working, like how it moved when he was trying to think of something to say, or when he read. His mouth opened, but he didn't speak, just looked away and kept eating. 

So he was at least trying. That was good. 

Lance didn't tell Hunk about seeing James. He didn't think it was a good idea. He needed to talk to Shiro first. He needed to make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing and that James was actually around watching him and it wasn't just his paranoia.

Lance was standing in front of the mirror, putting his face and hair mask on as usual, even if he was depressed he wasn't going to screw up his routine it was too hard to get back into. He didn't see any razors, or red spots. He didn't know if he should count Hunks washcloth being out as evidence of recent offences or if Hunk had simply washed his face. Lance knew Hunk was still doing it. If anything Lance feared getting caught had made him worse. 

Lance shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. He started brushing his teeth. 

Lance needed to apologize to Keith and Pidge, it weighed on him. It had been weighing on him. He wanted to tell them what had been going on but he couldn't without Hunk giving an ok because he was involved, they were  _dating_ , but Lance didn't think Hunk would ever give an ok at this rate. He couldn't out Hunk before he was ready and Lance wasn't going to but he was starting to wonder just how hard this actually was for him because Hunk avoided talking about it even tho he said he was happy about it. 

"Ugh fuck..." Lance grumbled, couldn't his brain shut off for a few minutes? He just wanted to feel nice for a bit. 

Hunk came in then. He paused in the door for a second but swallowed his obvious nervousness and came up behind Lance, wrapping his arms around and putting his forehead on Lances bony shoulder. "Careful," Lance warned, "I have a hair mask in, don't get it on your face ok?" Hunk nodded. Lance felt the little peck Hunk was periodically giving him. It was cute. Lance scratched Hunks head and the two left the room. 

Lance threw his blankets onto the floor, much to Hunks surprise, and indicated he wanted Hunk to do the same, so he did. In a matter of minutes their blanket nest was reassembled and they were laying together peacefully, Lance on his stomach and Hunk leaning against his small back. They stayed that way all weekend. It was a nice weekend.    


End file.
